Manhigh
by TheSlyMistress
Summary: Sasuke is broke and is forced to move in with Naruto, and his two teenage kids, Boruto and Himawari. Boruto develops a crush on Sasuke, but he doesn't know about Naruto's and Sasuke's past. NaruSasu & BoruSasu ;)
1. The Past

**Okay so this story is about Sasuke and how after he goes broke he has to move in with Naruto and his two kids. Hinata is dead :(**

 **Okay and to tell you there will me Male X Male. Boruto and Himawari are only one year apart. Also Sasuke and Naruto are about 39.**

 **Also to tell you again this story will include NaruSasu and BoruSasu.**

 **So if you continue reading do comment and review. Let me know if you hate it or love it.**

ManHigh…

Sasuke was considered a ghost in the Uzumaki household. That was what Boruto had come to know his godfather as. He was just a person who dropped in every now and again. He wasn't a real person, at least that what Boruto thought. He was here one day, and he was gone for a few more years.

Naruto said that Sasuke wasn't around as much because he had married a man who traveled a lot. Boruto didn't know his godfather had an interest in men. They had known he was married to him for years, and about a seven years ago, there was Sasuke's visit with the mystery man. The man name was Suigetsu.

Suigetsu was Sasuke's husband, and he was a traveler and a businessman. Sasuke spoke about him so much, when he had visited only a year before that. So when they finally met him, it was nice to put a face to the name. The face was okay though, as Suigetsu was a decent looking gentleman. He was very nice to, and he even brought Himawari and Boruto gifts. Himawari had gotten this beautiful golden necklace, and Boruto had gotten the nicest watch he had ever seen. His father made them put it up, afraid they would break it. Boruto never wore it too much, only on special occasions, Christmas and high school dances.

After meeting him, they didn't see Sasuke for about a year. Then all of a sudden, he came to stay another stay at their home. It was only four days, but the thing about Sasuke is that he always brought Boruto and Himawari gifts. They were usually something exotic, and he did always send a Christmas gifts from wherever he was.

Although, the four days were great and fun, they didn't see Sasuke for about four years. That was when Hinata had passed. Their mom had gotten into a car accident, and Sasuke came to comfort Naruto.

Boruto's father was a wreck, and he didn't speak to many people, but Sasuke really opened him up. He spoke to Sasuke, and that when Boruto really saw Sasuke and Naruto had a bond.

Then after the funeral, there was no more Sasuke. They haven't seen him in about four years, and Boruto was now about seventeen. That was until he found out some news this morning.

It was the summer, and Boruto's father had rushed them down the stairs to speak to him. Boruto was dressed to go to his job at the local ice cream shop. He began to look more like his dad, but his hair was softer or longer. He had nice big silver eyes, and had the same birthmarks on his cheeks.

Himawari came down the stairs, she was looking more like her mother, but unlike her mother she had deep blue eyes and cat like birthmarks. She was striking to look at, and at the age of sixteen.

"What did you want to talk about dad?" Himawari asked.

"Well Sasuke is going to be staying with us for a while." Naruto explained. "He is um getting a divorce."

"A divorce?" Himawari asked, as if she didn't know what it was. Boruto sighed at his sister.

"Yep." He is getting divorce, and he is moving in here for a while." Naruto repeated.

"Why does he have to stay here?" Boruto asked. "And whose room would he take."

"Well Boruto we have a guest room remember, on the other side of the house, and I offered and he accepted." Naruto answered both of his questions. Boruto didn't agree, they hadn't seen him in about four years and now he is coming back. Why would he offer a room to someone like that? Sasuke didn't deserve a room.

Boruto remembered something else about that room, mom use to paint in there. He had forgotten Hinata use to sculpt and do other things. Boruto missed his mother.

"When is he coming?" Himawari asked.

"Tonight." Naruto scratched his head. His hair was short, as he had cut it.

"What!" Boruto and Himawari looked shocked. He didn't think to tell them this maybe yesterday. He was just letting Sasuke move in on such short notice.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Today, and if you want to talk to me about it, just let me know." Naruto got up and went into his office. He left Boruto wondering. Sasuke was moving her on to short of a notice.

Boruto frowned and looked at his watch. He had to be at work in ten minutes. He headed out.

Manhigh…

Sasuke got off the plane angry, at himself mostly. He and Suigetsu was done, mostly because Suigetsu was going to jail for a long time. He was secretly doing illegal stuff and not paying his taxes with the companies he owned. He broke a lot of ethical rule too, and Sasuke decided he was not going to stay around until he got out.

Suigetsu wasn't the best husband anyways, and Sasuke was sure it was going to be over before this.

Sasuke grabbed his bags. He had about six of them. He also didn't have any money. The government had frozen all of his accents, so he was left with nothing. Sasuke had only the money in which he hid, that was only about 5,000 dollars. That wasn't much to Sasuke, and Sasuke wondered what the hell he would do now? Maybe he could go back to school? He couldn't live with Naruto forever. He would of picked Itachi, but they had fallen out, and Sasuke barely spoke to him. They were semi okay now, but he didn't want to go there. Itachi will make him get back to working probably as soon as he gets off the plane. Naruto on the other hand will give him time. That is what Sasuke needed. He needed to relax and take a break after all the shit he had been through in the last six months.

Sasuke dragged his bags, and frowned when he didn't see Naruto. Where was he? Sasuke was about to go for his cell phone, with the little money he had, he still had to pay that fucker. He began to call.

"Sasuke." Sasuke heard someone call his name. He turned and there was Naruto. His hair was a lot shorter, but he was as he had left him. Naruto hugged Sasuke, and Sasuke gave into the warm embrace, although he didn't want to. He hated PDA. He was more of secluded type of person. Well it wasn't like him and Naruto were kissing.

"Hello. Naruto." Sasuke said.

"You look great." Naruto said, Sasuke looked like he hadn't aged at all. No one could tell he was about thirty-nine.

"Thanks, and you look cute to." Sasuke pinched Naruto's cheek.

"So you're my grandmother?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed, and Naruto noticed Sasuke was in a good mood. He didn't look like someone who had just lost it.

They both grabbed Sasuke's bags and took them to Naruto's car.

"Wow Sasuke you got plenty clothes." Naruto put the bags in the trunk.

"Well Suigetsu did spoil me." Sasuke frowned, when mentioning the man's name. He was fucking crook and an as swipe.

"So what do you plan to do." Naruto seemed excited for Sasuke to be back, and Sasuke was happy that Naruto was fond of him being in his presence. They hadn't talked in awhile; well they use to call each other everyday.

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "Maybe go to college?"

"What would you major in." Naruto began to drive. Sasuke thought about all the majors out there, which seemed the most fitting, maybe accounting or science. What interested him?

"Teaching." Sasuke said. "Maybe I want to be a teacher, like you." Sasuke had went to college and wanted to become a teacher, but he had dropped out. Then he went and moved to Leaf city, the biggest city in Konoha, with his then boyfriend Sai. He wanted to be an artist and Sasuke followed him.

All didn't pan out well when caught Sai in the bed with someone else, and that was the end of that. Sasuke decided not to go back to school.

"I could see it now." Naruto said. Naruto was a teacher also.

"I would be perfect." Sasuke laughed to himself. "I could be."

"Yeah you could." Naruto smirked. There was a moment of silence between them.

"How are Boruto and Himawari?" Sasuke asked.

"Good, Boruto is on the basketball team at his school, and Himawari is a dancer." Naruto stated. "Boruto gotten really tall, and Himawari is starting to look more like her mother every day." Naruto went on telling stories about the stuff they use to do, and some of the places they went on vacation. Sasuke was happy to hear them.

"I should spend more time with them." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, sometimes they ask for you." Naruto joked. Sasuke smiled, and inwardly he felt horrible. His life had fallen apart, and he was alone, and broke. He went from sleeping in a beautiful loft and spending his summers off the beaches and islands to now being back in the small town on the other side of the world. It wasn't a bad town of course. It had a beach, and it was beautiful. It was only thirty minutes from Konoha city.

Naruto got out of the car and they grabbed Sasuke's bags. They took them in. Naruto took Sasuke down about four stairs, and he showed Sasuke his new room. Sasuke thought it was nice, and it was located on the other side of the house, away from everyone else.

Sasuke's new room was a little smaller than his loft, but it was quant. It had a bed, with a white comforter and a small walk in closet. It had one window, which was nice, and brown carpet.

"I know it may not be like your loft." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled, Naruto and Hinata did come visit him one of those summers.

"No it's fine." Sasuke said. He sat his bags down.

"Need help unpacking?" Naruto asked.

"Nah." Sasuke said. "I got it, thank you."

"Alright." Naruto walked off.

"Naruto wait." Sasuke called. "Thank you." Sasuke walked up to Naruto and gave him a nice kiss on the lips. Naruto picked Sasuke up, and his legs wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"I missed you." Sasuke broke the kiss.

"No I missed you," Naruto said. Naruto sat Sasuke down, and his mind went back to the funeral. Him and Sasuke tore this room up with hot sex. They used Hinata's paint, and they weren't afraid to make love. Sasuke was so good that night. He was so tight. Naruto blushed.

Sasuke frowned when Naruto put him down, he secretly enjoyed kissing Naruto.

"We can't Sasuke, I have kids, and we have been doing this forever, but…." Naruto took a breath, "I can't."

"Naruto, I am not a little girl. I understand." Sasuke said. "I just have been thinking about you, and you went and broke my heart."

"You're the one who ran off with Sai." Naruto frowned.

"After you and Hinata became whatever you were." Sasuke frowned.

"You didn't want a relationship." Naruto shot back.

"Naruto, let's just let it go." Sasuke said. "It is in the past." then Sasuke felt something was different. "You're seeing someone."

Naruto couldn't deny it.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto let out a breath. "Sasuke. I am dating Neji."

"Hyuga." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on Naruto!"

"Hey, what you wanted me to wait for you forever?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke frowned. "But damn, I hate Neji."

Naruto frowned, he knew he shouldn't be dating his dead wife's cousin.

"Also you're dating your dead wife's cousin." Sasuke said. "That is fucked up."

"Well I am really fond of…." Naruto stopped when he heard Himawari enter the house. "My daughters here."

"Fuck." Sasuke hissed.

Dad!" Himawari said.

"Over here honey." Naruto called back to her. Sasuke almost laughed. It was funny seeing Naruto as a dad. Naruto as a father figure was kind of something Naruto himself probably would of never thought of. He didn't seem like one.

"Hi." She said. "Uncle Sasuke." Her and Sasuke hugged. Sasuke was surprised. She grew so much in four years. She was thin, and looked just like her mother. He hair was currently in a ponytail.

"Nice to see you again, and I got you something." Sasuke went into bag. He came back with a purse.

"Ohhhh!" She looked excited. "Dad this is a Mei Terumi original."

Naruto acted excited for his daughter, although he didn't know what she was talking about. She hugged Sasuke.

"Omg." She said. She left the room, and said something about showing some of her friends.

Sasuke smiled. "She looks happy."

"Sasuke." Naruto looked at him. "We will talk later. I have to be somewhere."

"Okay, go see Neji." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned, and walked away. Sasuke sat back on his bed, and he look at the ceiling. Then he got up and closed the door. After locking it, he returns to that spot. He looked up and began to cry. He couldn't stop the noise that his mouth made. He was sad. It was like he got hit with several buses. He sniffled, and the tears continued to roll down.

Manhigh…

Sasuke had finished his cry, and it was later on in the day. He decided to go into the kitchen and make himself some dinner. He wondered what Naruto had in his fridge. He went through it, and there was a bunch of sweet stuff. Sasuke turned his face up, because he hated sweet stuff.

He closed the refrigerator and someone came into the house. It looked like Naruto. Did Naruto's hair get longer and did he put grey contacts in?

"Naruto you look so young." Sasuke said. "Where the hell did you go?"

"I am not Naruto, I am Boruto." Boruto said. Sasuke eyes widen. He looked just like his father, and he looked like a copy of him.

"God you like your dad." Sasuke said.

"Thank you, if that's a compliment." Boruto said. Boruto eyed Sasuke. Sasuke was wearing some jogging pants that hugged his ass nicely, and a black T-shirt. Sasuke was kind of hot.

"What do you and your sister want for dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"Pizza." Boruto answered.

"Go ask your sister." Sasuke pointed. Boruto frowned and went to ask Himawari. She said that she would go for pizza.

"She said Pizza is okay." Boruto said.

"Cool." Sasuke ordered a family size pizza. Boruto couldn't help but watch. Sasuke didn't look his age and that kind of impressed him. Sasuke was one of those fine people Boruto didn't know a person could look so good. He had the sexiest lips, and his hair.

Was he falling for his godfather, no, but his pants said the opposite. When Sasuke pressed his butt against the counter, Boruto's "problem" became even bigger.

"Need something." Sasuke got off the phone.

Boruto felt all his anger for Sasuke disappear. He was pretty hot. "No." Boruto went upstairs to fix his "problem".

This will be an interesting summer indeed.

Manhigh…..

 **Tell me what you thought.**


	2. The Flower Bed

Sasuke's life was like land at the edge of the sea. The water kept coming and slowly he was eroding. He was disappearing and becoming nothing. First Sai cheated, that took some of him. Suigetsu became a liar and crook that took a big chunk of him. He went broke, and there is another piece of him. Slowly he became this small remote island. Then all of a sudden the pieces that were left were shattered when Naruto didn't make love to him. Sasuke craved Naruto and needed his attention.

Sasuke loved and cherished Naruto. Even when they were young, they would go behind the school and have make out sessions. Sasuke enjoyed those so much. They were to love birds. They could barely be separated. They took each other virginity. They dated all the way till college. That's when things turned for the worst.

In short, Sasuke went with Sai and Naruto went with Hinata. Maybe it was better that way? Maybe?

Sasuke secretly wondered what would life be like if he would have stayed? Sasuke imagined them both being teachers and coming home to each other. They may have adopted some children and had some sort of house. Sasuke would've decorated because Naruto sucked at picking out decor.

Sasuke thought about that, and wanted that life secretly. He craved the life he left. Sasuke felt that should have been them, in love and married. Not him and Hinata. He felt bad, but he was envious of the dead woman. She got the sexiest and the best man alive. All Sasuke did was ruin his life, and he ruined everything he touched.

Sasuke didn't want to get out of the bed, as if the floor was years and years away. He wanted to stay here forever and maybe die here. He deserved it, for all the pain he had went thru. He deserved to live in solitude, if only he had the money to.

He sighed and rolled out of the bed. He decided he had to go look for a job at least. Maybe a store or something would hire him. He also needed to enroll in some classes to get his degree. Also finally he decided he would visit his brother today. He would drop by surprisingly. He hadn't seen him in a long time.

He went into the shower, and began to wash. He wished he could wash the things people couldn't see like his pain and hurt, his worst qualities and all of his terrible flaws. He wanted to be whole again. Just for a moment at least. He hated feeling broken.

Manhigh++++

Haku's wasn't all that crowded today, and Boruto and his other co-workers stood around. Today he was working with Sarada, ChoCho, Mitsuki, Shikadai, and Inojin. The manager Haku didn't mind when they stood around, when they weren't busy, but if Zabuza was the lead manager they would all be dead.

Someone came in the drive thru and a beep could be heard over the intercom. Everyone sighed, and ChoCho began to speak.

"Hi how are you?" She asked over her headset.

"Fine." The customer said.

"Alright just let me know when you're ready to order." ChoCho responds. Just then the customer order two ice cream cones and ice mirror's special. The ice cream mirror special is four scoops of ice cream and chocolate, nuts, brownies, and peanut butter cups. It is arranged to be symmetrical like a mirror, at least it is intended to be.

Boruto sighs and begins to make the ice cream. Inojin and Shikadai make the special because they're good at it.

After that was over, they went back to standing and talking. ChoCho was telling everyone about how she was going to make this special item when they went on break today.

"Guess what?" Boruto announced.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Well, my godfather is in town for a while." He said.

"Ah. Sasuke." Sarada said.

"Yep. Guess what?" Boruto got their attention. They all looked at him waiting on the answer. "He is fucking hot, and I am going to fucking hit that."

"You really thought?" Sarada and the rest of them began to laugh.

"No seriously." Boruto scratches his head. "I am going to fuck that."

"And I am going to fly to highest mountain and see unicorns." Inojin commented. Boruto sighed. Last night while fixing his problem, he decided that he wanted Sasuke for his own. Look at him, he was hot, sexy, beautiful, and he had the best ass Boruto had seen on anyone male or female.

"Will this end like Mr. Shiranui?" Mitsuki laughed. Boruto frowned about that memory. Genma Shiranui taught at their high school. Boruto had the biggest crush on him. So big, he would only behave in his class. Boruto was known for being the class clown, but for Mr. Shiranui he was the perfect gentleman. He would stop talking when he was, and the way Mr. Shiranui said his name, Boruto would lust after him. He had the best ass Boruto had ever seen, until he had seen Sasuke yesterday.

Sadly, Mr. Shiranui broke Boruto's heart when he married their P.E. teacher, Might Guy. It was wrong in every way. Boruto hated Mr. Guy after that, but still no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hate Mr. Shiranui. Well mostly because Mr. Shiranai didn't know about his crush, but Boruto would argue, "He knew what he was doing when he wore that sexy pair of slacks, that grabbed his ass." He did know what he was doing, but it wasn't for Boruto.

"No it will not." Boruto said. "Sasuke just got divorced, and I don't see him marrying anytime soon."

"So you think you have a shot?" ChoCho laughed.

"If there is a will, there is a way." Boruto smiled. He was optimistic. Sasuke was a single babe, and who else could want a wash up divorcee.

"Is Sasuke a cougar?" Inojin asked.

"I think only women can be cougars." Shikadai said.

"No men can be cougars too." Sarada argued. "If you date someone too young, you're a cougar."

"Guys, shut the hell up." Boruto said. "Even if he is or isn't, I am going fuck him."

"Sure." Mitsuki laughed, and everyone else did. Boruto frowned. He was going to prove his friends wrong; he was going to have sex with Sasuke.

"Go take that order on counter." ChoCho pointed to the counter.

"Whatever." Boruto frowned. He turned around and blushed when he saw Mr. Shiraui at the counter.

 _Damn my luck…_

Manhigh++++

Naruto was in the garden with Neji. Neji had taken up a hobby courtesy of their friend Ino Yamanaka. She said that gardening is therapeutic, and Neji began about five years ago. He didn't grow fruit and vegetables like she did, til this year. He became a veggie tycoon, and now treated his garden with so much care. Still his favorite thing to grow was flowers, he said they made his home look better. He was currently pulling the weeds out of the dirt.

Naruto had gotten suited up, and wanted to help. Neji had a big garden, and Naruto enjoyed spending time with his new boyfriend.

Neji got up and looked at Naruto in his garden suit. He gave him a nice slap on the butt. "You look nice." Neji chuckled.

"You too!" Naruto hit Neji on the butt.

"Well I need to get some of the weeds out, and I planted some fruits and vegetables."

"What you a gardener?" Naruto laughed.

"Well, Ino was telling me how they put all that bad stuff in the um…. fruit and vegetables." Neji frowned. "Who would want to eat that?"

"I don't know, regular people." Naruto chuckled.

"Well when you are dying of cancer from eating too much of that artificial stuff, don't come crying to me." Neji said.

"So you wouldn't nurse me?" Naruto laughed.

"Maybe." Neji pecked Naruto on the lips.

Neji and Naruto bent down, and began picking weeds out of the flowerbed. Neji found weeds to irritating, and they didn't deserve to be in his garden. He was a complete perfectionist, but Naruto liked that. He was different from Hinata, although they seemed similar at a glance.

Neji was much more upright and stronger. He stood up for himself, and he didn't back down from challenges. He was so much more in tune with himself, and had a higher confidence than Hinata. So much more confident, it came off a little cocky. It was probably greater than Sasuke, but Naruto found that to be the sexiest thing.

Naruto loved to make Neji go insane, especially when he fucked his brains out.

"This is what I mean." Neji frowned. He pulled up another weed. "I think I must get some stronger pesticides."

"Well maybe you could ask Ino." Naruto chuckled. Neji and hit fits were really cute, and Naruto found them to be very adorable. They use to scare him, but it sort of wore off now.

"I'd have to ask the girl." Neji frowned, over it. "So how are the kids?"

"Fine, Boruto is at work, and Himawari just got a job as a waitress at the breakfast place two blocks from out house." Naruto said.

"Ah, so did you tell them?" Neji asked. Neji and Naruto knew what that meant. Neji was asking did Naruto tell them about them being in love.

"Maybe." Naruto sighed. "Neji, I can't at the moment. You just can't tell your children, you're dating their uncle."

"That would be seriously fucked up." Neji said. "I don't want you to tell them until you feel ready, but I am just wondering when you were going to."

"I don't know."

"Naruto, no rush." Neji turned and continued digging up the weeds.

"Sasuke is in town." Naruto confessed.

"Oh, you never told me Sasuke was coming in town." Neji pulled another weed out. "So he is staying at your place."

"Yeah." Naruto pulled out some roots. He quickly put it back, in hopes Neji didn't see. Neji would have him in pieces.

"I hate him, but for you I will be nice." Neji frowned. Him and Sasuke weren't really the best of friends. They had hated each other; they both were too cocky. That never goes good together.

"Good." Naruto smiled. "Glad to see you wanting to be the bigger person."

"Did you tell him about us?" Neji asked.

"No." Naruto lied. He didn't think he could tell Neji that he told Sasuke. He didn't know how Neji would react. Would he be mad?

"Good." Neji said. "I don't want that smug bastard to think he had anything on me."

"Of course." Naruto chuckled. Naruto crawled over to Neji and began kissing him full on the lips. Neji pressed back. Naruto pushed Neji in the dirt and began an assault on his neck.

"Naruto!" Neji moaned. Naruto pushed Neji's hand back, and Neji couldn't move. Naruto was enjoying himself. Naruto loved to kiss on Neji. He was the cutest thing when he blushed, and it turned Naruto on, he couldn't help himself.

"Stop!" Neji got out of Naruto's lock. "I am going to have dirt in my hair." Naruto looked at Neji and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked.

Naruto continued laughing, Neji was the cutest thing. "I am having a dinner at home tomorrow. Say you will come."

"I will." Neji groaned.

Naruto grabbed his water bottle; the same time Neji grabbed his. "Here's to looking at you kid."

"You're not funny, quit quoting Casablanca." Neji frowned, and Naruto smiled. Neji couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto found himself chuckling too.

Manhigh++++

Sasuke of course got to the university and enrolled in classes at the last minute. He couldn't find a job that would take him. Most of them told him to apply online. Sasuke hated the world right now, it seemed everyone was against him at the moment.

He had to take the bus, well he could ask Naruto, but he wanted to feel independent. He wanted to do things on his own, although he was failing. It was hot and humid.

Sasuke decided to take a few classes in English, as he was majoring in education the first go round.

After that was all done, he decided to face hell and go see Itachi. At least he would tell him he was in town, before someone else did.

He took a bus to a stop near Itachi's place. He got of the bus, and walked another ten minutes before reaching Itachi's. He fixed himself up in the driveway and went up to the door. He gave it a soft knock.

"Hello." Sasuke said. Itachi open the door, and stared at his brother. Sasuke had only told him about Suigetsu, but he didn't tell him that he would be visiting. He didn't tell him he was going to be in town.

"Sasuke?" Itachi looked shocked. "What are you doing here."

"Let me in. It is hot out here." Sasuke frowned. Itachi moved and let Sasuke inside.

Manhigh++++

Sasuke was super excited to be inside of the house. The air conditioning felt so good. He hated being hot and sweaty. He had explained to Itachi all of what happened, and Itachi looked shocked. He spared no detail and told him the entire truth

"So um… do you have a place to say." Itachi looked sad.

"Yeah, with Naruto." Sasuke said.

Itachi frowned. "You are staying with the same married man you were fucking?"

Sasuke sighed. "I didn't come to be judged."

"I am not judging, Sasuke. I never judge!" Itachi frowned. "I always help you. You were the one who cut me off. I help you all the damn time. I lost my first marriage after helping you out. Every time you needed money when you moved away with that bum, Sai. You didn't think I was under pressure."

"You and Kyuubi…." Sasuke looked sad. Itachi had gotten a divorce because of him. He didn't know that.

"It is okay." Itachi said. "I am fine… He wasn't man enough anyways."

"Oh, I am sorry." Sasuke looked as if he could cry.

"Sasuke, I don't care if you stay with Naruto. I just want you to be careful." Itachi said. "He is fragile, and his wife passed."

"I know." Sasuke said.

"Did you walk here?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, no car." Sasuke said.

Itachi got up and went into the kitchen. He came back and threw Sasuke a pair of keys.

"I have two cars in the garage." Itachi said. "Take one off my hands."

"Really." Sasuke looked shocked.

"Yeah. I won it in the divorce. Not that I really wanted it." Itachi laughed.

Sasuke smiled. He walked over and hugged his brother. "You are the best, Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Itachi hugged him back. "I have a friend. Well someone I am seeing and were kind of engaged."

"What?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering could you join us for dinner this Friday?" Itachi asked.

"Of course."

"Well okay, Friday. At seven." Itachi said. "You can bring Naruto if you want."

"Well no, he is dating Neji."

"Hyuga?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. Sasuke didn't really know how to feel about Naruto dating Neji Hyuga. He didn't really like it all that much! It was kind of bullshit.

"Oh.." Itachi didn't say much. "Well you alone, I guess."

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Well, I have to run." Itachi said. "I was headed out before you came, but you're welcome to stay here. You have my key."

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "I think I might watch a little TV."

"Alright." Itachi said. "Well if you're not here when I get back, bye." Itachi hugged Sasuke and walked out the front door.

Sasuke smiled. He and Itachi seemed okay, but still they hadn't laid everything out on the table. Sasuke felt like there was something wrong, but he didn't know what?

Manhigh++++

 **So what did you think of the chapter! :)**

 **To the Chii no it is just NaruSasu and BoruSasu no threesomes with them at least lmao!**

 **Thanks to Masy, AsterAnderson, Headphone girl A15, ShadowInsideMe200, Chii, Kigen Dawn, Renard, and The Guest fro the Review! :)**

 **Thanks for the favs and follows.**


	3. Bedroom Eyes

Sasuke had drifted off into sleep on Itachi's couch. He looked at the time, and it had only been about thirty minutes since Itachi left. He was alone, and the TV roared on in the background. He rolled off the couch and he had a mild headache.

Fuck…. Sasuke felt like he just hit his head. He had slept oddly on the couch, and it was not all relaxing. He wondered did his brother have some Advil or Tylenol.

He went upstairs and wondered into Itachi's room. He went into his bathroom, and looked in his cabinets. They're inside was a couple of bottles. There in the corner was some Motrin. He decided to take that. While he grabbed it, he couldn't help but study the other pills. He saw a box, and on the cover it said "Zoloft." Sasuke knew that medication, Sai use to take it for depression.

Was Itachi depressed…...

Sasuke pulled the capsule package open. He saw that most of the pills were gone. It looked like it had been used today. Sasuke could tell because the pack was a little damp, maybe Itachi had dropped them in the sink.

Sasuke frowned. He never knew his brother was going through depression. He put the pills back and decided to go home. He wasn't going to tell Itachi he was snooping through his stuff. On his way out, he saw their grandma's jewelry box on the dresser. Sasuke frowned. She died about six years ago, and Itachi had come to the funeral. Their mother was destroyed. Their father was a little upset, although him and his mother-in-law bickered a lot.

Sasuke went over and looked inside the box. Inside were pearl earing and other priceless items. He smiled at the memory and closed the box.

He walked away, but he didn't stay way long. He returned to the box and grabbed a pair of diamond earrings. He was a little snatched for cash, and he need.

Grandma understand….

Sasuke put them in his pocket and slipped out of the house. He decided to go pawn them and then hit the house.

Manhigh?

Boruto was all so prepared for operation fuck Sasuke. It was something he needed to do. Sasuke knew exactly what he does, especially the other night when he had on those tight and sexy joggers. Boruto didn't know his hormones could behave in such a manner.

He went over to Sasuke's room, but he wasn't in there. He wondered where the hell he could of been at.

Boruto smiled fondly remembering what this room use to be. His mom use to come in, and she would work on art and other things. It was her favorite room. She was a smart woman, and she was so beautiful. Boruto missed his mother; her touch, her look, and her smell. She was the sweetest person ever. She never wanted to harm anyone.

Boruto loved her more than any other person. He and her had a special relationship. He was definitely a mama's boy growing up.

He sighed. He also remembered his father crying in this room, after Hinata's death. Hinata's death was tragic. It shocked them all, and no one expected it. Boruto's dad took it the hardest.

Boruto remembered he couldn't even go school or even communicate with….

"What are you doing in here? Snooping around in my stuff?" Boruto turned to find Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke." Boruto looked confused. "Didn't see you there." Boruto smiled then. Sasuke was looking really nice today. He just wanted to undress him and fuck him right there on the table.

"Good you're in here. I got you something." Sasuke smiled. He walked over, and Boruto followed him with his eyes. His eyes were glued on his ass, and he watched how it moved nicely and effortlessly. Boruto just wanted to go over there and ram himself inside of him.

Sasuke bent over and Boruto's thoughts became more unnatural.

He knows what the fuck he is doing! He fucking knows…. He has too…

"I got you a present." Sasuke pulled out a nice expensive black jacket. "I got your sister a purse and I got you a new jacket."

He handed the jacket to Boruto who blushed. He was still in awe of his ass, how in the hell could he accept a gift?

"Thanks." Boruto smiled.

"Why don't you try it on?" Sasuke asked.

"Mmmm…. kay." Boruto took the jacket and tried it on. He looked at himself in the mirror. His tanned skin glowed and his silver eyes looked even more amazing with the contrast of the jacket. It didn't hug his body, but instead enhanced it. He looked really good, and he couldn't deny it. He turned around giving himself a up and down look. He was gorgeous.

"Nice." Sasuke smiled. Boruto shook with madness. Was Sasuke giving him a compliment? "You look really buff."

Boruto cheeks turned an odd shade of red. It was the same shade Naruto turned, and Sasuke couldn't deny it. Boruto did sort of favor his father in many ways; from his blonde hair to almost everything. He got Hinata's eyes, but still there was no way Naruto could not claim him as his son. Sasuke blushed.

"So um…. Yeah." Sasuke tripped over his words.

"Yeah." Boruto scratched his head. "Sasuke you're… beautiful."

"Thank you Boruto." Sasuke smiled. What? He thinks I am beautiful. Why? I am a loser.

"You're welcome." Boruto then made a move, and went in for a nice kiss.

Sasuke put his hands up to stop the kiss. "Boruto… I am too old for you. I am sorry." Sasuke said. That's why? He likes me…. Why?

"Age is nothing but a number." Boruto replied. He didn't care if Sasuke was eighty. He was still sexy and beautiful. He nice Uchiha features and long black hair, and not to forget that ass, that was firmly placed on him. Sasuke was one of the most divine looking creatures he had ever come across in his seventeen years on the planet. Boruto didn't understand his feelings, but he knew they were strong and whom they were for.

"I can't Boruto." Sasuke shook his head. "I am too old." Sasuke sat Boruto on the bed.

Sasuke set next to him - A few inches away - and looked at him. He couldn't believe he was in this situation. He knew he had to break his heart, but he was only seventeen. He was young and green. He had to handle this very delicately, although he was cold and sometimes heartless. He wasn't the type to cuddle and hold hands.

"I think that you should fine someone your own age." Sasuke started off. "I mean maybe if this was another time, and I was a few decades younger."

"We are only twenty-one years apart." Boruto said.

"Boruto. You are a handsome young man, but I am much too old for you." Sasuke said. "Even if I wanted too, I couldn't. I wouldn't be decent and right. It would be deceitful." Sasuke thought about Naruto. He had already let him fuck; he can't just go around letting everyone in the family fuck him. Even if he did sort of look good.

Boruto no doubt was handsome. He had a nice body, and a great head of hair. Sasuke just wanted to touch it, secretly.

I am fucked….

"Boruto, maybe when you're a little older, and graduate college." Sasuke said.

"Will you wait for me?" Boruto asked.

I would love too, but I love your dad… "If I am still single." Sasuke chuckled. "I will go on a date with you." Sasuke looked at the prospects and hell it was most likely going to end up that way.

"Alright." Boruto smiled.

Sasuke felt guilty. Did he just promise Boruto a date? Damn, what was the matter with him. Suigetsu had fucked him up.

Boruto did something that shocked Sasuke. He leaned in and pecked Sasuke right on the cheek. Sasuke eyes popped out his head, while Boruto left the room. Sasuke was left tongue tied.

Did he just peck me on the cheek and I didn't kill him…. Sasuke you're becoming too soft…

Sasuke scolded himself, but he could still feel those lips, as if they were attached.

Manhigh?

The next day came by too fast, especially for Naruto. He didn't have much on his to do list, but it might as well had been filled. Neji, his boyfriend, was coming over for dinner. Of course, he wasn't telling his children yet, but still he wanted them to like Neji. Well they like him because he is their uncle…

Naruto rolled out of the bed and headed into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a glass of orange juice. He drank the orange refreshing liquid and threw his cup in the sink. He retreated back into the bedroom and gathered his clothes for the day.

He decided to head to the grocery store first. He still didn't know what he would make for dinner. He peaked outside to find a silver car park in front of his home. It wasn't in the driveway, and he wondered who it could be. It wasn't Boruto's or Himawari's. Who's car was it?

"Boruto!" Naruto went into his teenage sons room. There he found what he didn't want to see. He saw Boruto lay back on the bed and he was touching himself. He had lotion and tissue. Also on he was watching porn, a gay one. Naruto could tell by the voices that echoed off the screen. Naruto mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out. Boruto, on the other hand, was not successful in holding in his screams of shock. Naruto slammed the door and left the room. He couldn't believe what he had seen.

Was he….. NO?

Naruto decided not to think about it. He headed to Himawari's room, and knocked and entered. In there was she was lying on the bed. Naruto thank god she wasn't doing what Boruto was doing. That would have been too much. He had to make a mental note to talk to Boruto about doing what he was doing later.

"Himawari!" Naruto said. "Whose car is that in front of the house?"

"I don't know." She went back to reading her book. Naruto sighed and closed the door. Maybe Sasuke knew?

Naruto went to go ask Sasuke, and he knocked on the door and went in. He found Sasuke still sleep on the bed.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke groaned. He rose up and Naruto could tell he was in no mood to be bothered, but he had a pressing question. Who the hell thought they could park in front of his house.

"Whose car is that, in front of the house?" He asked.

"Mine." Sasuke frowned.

"You have a car?" Naruto questioned. "When did that…" Sasuke got a car, he didn't even have enough money to grocery shop.

"I got it from Itachi." Sasuke said. "Now can I go back to sleep. This is the only sleep I will get before I have to start school tomorrow."

"Of course." Naruto exited.

Naruto walked back over to Boruto's room, and gave it a knock. He had to just get this over with, be he didn't know what to stay. Mastrabation was natural, and a lot of people do it. Hell, Naruto has even touched himself a few times, but damn…. Should he leave it alone?

"Hello." Boruto came to the door. "Dad. I wanted to say that…"

"No." Naruto walked into the room and sat in a chair. "Boruto I don't care about what you do in your free time, but if you keep doing that your penis will fall off."

"That's not true. We learned about sex in school dad." Boruto responded.

"Damn, they tell you guys everything." Naruto frowned. "I don't know what to tell you and um … are you gay Boruto because the porn you were watching…"

"Yes." Boruto looked down. He didn't know what his father would say.

"That's fine." Naruto said. "Are you having sex?"

"No." Boruto said.

"You're still a virgin." Naruto asked the pressing question on his mind.

"I am." Boruto said.

"Good." Naruto stood up to exit. "I would rather you be doing what you're doing than out banging every man that walked by. So yeah, ah… Keep up the good work." Naruto exited the room.

Boruto ran over and locked the door. He went back to his bed, and decided to finish what he started.

Manhigh?

Naruto had gotten the groceries together for tonight's dinner. He decided on making a pizza and some fries. It was simple and he didn't have to do much. All he had to do was chop up some potatoes, and he had already purchased the crest so it was sat and ready. He just had to place sauce and stuff on there.

Naruto began to peel the potatoes with the knife. He wasn't doing it right, as most of the potatoes he was getting was the skin.

"Damn." Naruto frowned.

"Struggling?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto turned to find Sasuke right behind him. "Need help."

"Do I look that bad?" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke washed his hand and took the knife away from him. He began to cut the potatoes and it was an easy task. Over and over, and Naruto watched in awe.

"You don't look that fine?" Sasuke smirked. He continued cutting the potatoes and rinsing them off the sing.

"I didn't know you cook." Naruto said.

"I don't." Sasuke said. "I just so happen to know how to chop potatoes. See um.. Suigetsu use to love them and he wanted fries all the time. So I learned."

"Ahhh… So you're going to be no help with this pizza?" Naruto rinsed some of the potatoes.

"I guess not, dobe, but how hard could it be?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. Naruto could've laughed. That was Sasuke always thinking he could do something, even if he sucked, he's never admit it.

"Whatever Sasuke." Naruto and Sasuke began to chop the potatoes. They put them in the grease and it popped to life. Naruto and Sasuke quickly bagged away from the pan and the grease flew up.

Sasuke and Naruto then started on the pizza. Naruto began to spread the sauce and Sasuke followed

They then place pepperoni and other topping on the pizza.

"You got something on your face." Naruto touched Sasuke's face, and left pizza sauce on it. Sasuke wanted to kill him in that moment.

"Idiot." Sasuke threw some sauce on Naruto. Next thing they knew it was a sauce fight. Sauce was all over Naruto's face.

Naruto began to laugh.

"Not funny." Sasuke wiped some sauce off his hair. "You fuck face."

"Awe poor Sasuke." Naruto laughed. He walked up to Sasuke. "You got some on your cheek." Naruto licked Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke was shaken. Naruto then kissed Sasuke, and Sasuke didn't stop him. There was no tongue just for the moment it was pure bliss of feeling their lips touch. The kiss lasted ten seconds, but it felt like an eternity to them both.

"Let's finish the pizza." Sasuke said.

"Right." Naruto said. They went over and grabbed the pizza and place the cheese over them. Naruto placed in the oven.

"How long?" Sasuke asked.

"Twenty." Naruto said.

"Ah….." Sasuke said.

They stood there in silence, and they both didn't know what to say.

"I have to get dressed for dinner." Naruto said.

"Why do you need to get dressed up?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji is coming over." Naruto said.

"Oh." Sasuke said. Naruto walked away, and Sasuke was left alone. Sasuke didn't know what to do? Did Naruto still like him? Well there was the kiss and all that other stuff, but…. Sasuke took a deep breath.

Don't think about him….

Manhigh?

Dinner was something out of heaven, well not exactly. Naruto had made fries and pizza. Neji was more of a rose and pasta with diamonds kind of guy. Naruto knew his boyfriend was very high maintenance. He was a business consultant for god sakes. Naruto couldn't understand Neji sometimes, but he was lovely.

Naruto enjoyed watching him lose control while he was on top of Neji.

Sasuke, Himawari, and Boruto were all at the table. The doorbell rung and Naruto went to answer it. Naruto opened the door and there was Neji.

"Hello." Naruto smiled.

"Hello." Neji said.

Neji walked into the dining room, and he looked very polished. He had on black slacks and a cream button up. Sasuke was wearing black slack too, but he had a blood red shirt instead.

"Hello." Neji said to his niece and nephew.

"Hello, uncle Neji." They said back.

"Sasuke, hello, you look really nice." Neji waved to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled fakely. He didn't care for Neji, and he was dating his man.

Naruto walked into the room. "Dinner is ready." Naruto said. Neji took a seat next to Sasuke. It was a coincidence, and Sasuke hated that it had happened this way.

"Ahhhh." Sasuke and Neji heard Naruto scream. Sasuke got up and went into the other room. Neji followed.

"I burned my finger." Naruto said. Sasuke quickly walked over and began to blow on Naruto's finger.

Neji watched the action. It was so innocent yet he felt something. It was a hint of jealousy. Neji couldn't believe he was watching them act like this. He was doing this in front of him?

"I can help." Neji said.

"I got it." Sasuke looked at Neji. Neji watched as Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

"You okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Neji frowned. He saw the look in their eyes. It wasn't a look that Naruto gave everyone. It was the look he got the other day before they had sex. That was the look. He and Sasuke were giving each other bedroom eyes.

A thought came to mind. Did Sasuke and Naruto have something going on? That was Neji's questioned and he wanted an answer.

Manhigh?

 **Well how was it? Bad or good?**

 **Thanks to Headphone Girl A15, Guest, Astersonanderson, Kigen Dawn, Sekikaoru, Lolgurl, Polly, Chii, Baymaxbaby, Free.**

 **To Lolgurl thanks and I was coming with the updates it was just slow. Also Chii, Sarada is just some girl with some random dad lol. I totally forgot to mention that in the author's note.**

 **So next chapter is set to be fucked so… yeah ;)**

 **Also thanks for all the favs and follows :)**


	4. Kissy Kissy

Naruto had decided to visit Neji in his garden. Naruto had felt Neji grow distant yesterday at the dinner. He had left the dinner shortly after, saying he was sick. Naruto wonder what was going through his mind. He found Neji on his hands and knees, probably looking for non-existent weeds.

"Neji." Naruto called down Neji who looked back at him.

"Naruto, what do you want?" Neji went back to looking for weeds in the garden. He had no intentions of dealing with Naruto right now. Naruto had Sasuke and apparently that's all he needed.

"Neji. I just wanted to talk." Naruto said. "I mean why did you leave dinner early last night? I mean you said that you were sick, but I didn't think you had a fever or anything. So why did you leave?"

"Because. I was sick." Neji dug a shovel into the ground. "I was up… sick.. I was sick and I needed to rest, Naruto."

"C'mon." Naruto frowned. He knew Neji wasn't sick, but Naruto was prying his boyfriend for answer and he couldn't get the truth out. Neji was stubborn and he wanted to hold all his feelings back. Naruto knew it wasn't healthy as one day they will explode in violent behavior. Hinata had told him, how Neji lashed out at a family member after being picked on for so long.

Naruto didn't want to kill Neji for answers, but he needed to talk. He was so stubborn, and he sort of reminded him of Sasuke, who did the exact same thing.

"Neji." Naruto pleaded. "Talk to me."

Neji frowned in distaste. He didn't want to speak to Naruto. Naruto was an asswipe who didn't deserve his words. He was flirting, and he was being all kissy kissy with the Uchiha. He was over there acting as if him and Sasuke were fucking. It seemed kind of odd.

 _He is staying with Sasuke and what are they doing? Fucking..._ Neji didn't care that Sasuke was staying, but after last night something made him feel unsettled by it.

"Why don't you go talk to Sasuke about it? You two are apparently best friends. He was taking such good care of you." Neji said. "You acted as if I didn't exist."

"Neji." Naruto didn't know what to say. He had even kissed Sasuke and that was super wrong. He wasn't going to tell him that.

"So what's going on between you two?" Neji asked. "Are you fucking or what? Because it seems to me that you are or that you're having lustful feelings for him."

"I am not." Naruto said. "I.. He is just a friend Neji. Nothing more. I mean.. I never would want to hurt you. I swear to you. I have not fucked Sasuke."

"Did you guys ever, you know, fuck?" Neji said.

"Well, a long long time ago." Naruto said. He felt guilty. He was paying Sasuke more attention than Neji.

"Oh." Neji dug into the ground with a shovel.

"Don't be mad and jealous."

"I am not jealous and I am not mad. I just wish Naruto that you would tell me those things so I don't feel on the outside. It is like…. I was just standing there while you and Sasuke were having your little moment." Neji frowned and got up off the ground. "I am a human too. I have feelings, Naruto, although I may never show them."

"Well, I am sorry Neji." Naruto said. He hugged Neji and gave him a peck on the lips.

"It's okay Naruto, just let me know, next time." Neji leaned into the hug and Naruto's arms around him felt nice. He was at peace.

Manhigh &&

Boruto could push anyone's buttons. He liked to find what made people tick, act, angry, and happy. He knew how to piss each and everyone of his teachers off without doing anything. He was so good at it, and he knew it. It was his specialty. He knew Sarada hated when he'd blow in her ear, Inojin hated when someone messed with his art, Shikadai hated when things got hard, and ChoCho dislike when people messed with her food. Still he had all that down pact but it seemed Sasuke was unreadable.

He was like uncharted territory. He couldn't tell what pissed him off, and what made him ticked. He seemed to have the same face all the time. He never changed faces or broke his cool. There was something about him that seemed so… so… disconnected, and Boruto wanted to know what.

Boruto served a little girl an ice cream cone. She took and said a quick thank you. Boruto went back to cleaning the ice cream machine off.

"So how did fucking your godfather go?" Shikadai asked.

"It went as planned. Well I didn't fuck him yet, but I will be there before I know it." Boruto lied. Sasuke said that he didn't want to be in a relationship with him because he was too young. Boruto hated that he was so young. He wished he was a little older and maybe Sasuke would finally date him.

"Lies, so tell me what happened." Inojin chimed in.

"Well I told him I liked him." Boruto said.

"Oh and what did he say?" ChoCho said.

"Well he said that he liked me, but he didn't want to just fuck in my dad's home so…" Boruto continued with his lie. "Yeah. We chilled and we made out a bit. It's a matter of time before I tap that ass."

"Okay." Sarada chuckled. "If that's even true."

"It is." Boruto said. "Don't be mad. I get some hot ass while you guys are just living boring average lives. Don't fret soon you all can be on the come up like me."

"I am fine where I am." ChoCho said.

"Me too!" Everyone else chimed in.

Boruto chuckled, but on the inside he knew he had just told the biggest lie. Him and Sasuke weren't together; well he was going to have to change that.

Manhigh ""

Sasuke had decided to meet up with Sakura, an old friend for lunch. They met at a sandwich shop at the beach. It was small and quaint. Sasuke loved their sandwiches and lemonade. It was the perfect mixture of sour and sweet. Sasuke sat waiting on Sakura drinking on pink lemonade.

"Hello. Sasuke." Sakura sat down; she was wearing a nurse's outfit. Her hair was tied back into a simple ponytail and her eyes were still a deep emerald color.

"So. How have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"I've been fine. It's been hard raising Sarada, but at least she not out having sex like some of the other girls." Sakura said as she motioned for the waiter to come over. "Pink lemonade."

"Okay." He nodded and disappeared to retrieve the lemonade.

"How was Leaf city?" Sakura asked as the waiter set the lemonade in front of her. She took small sips.

"It was okay." Sasuke frowned at the memories. He missed it. "It was so alive. It is so much more alive, than here. It's like there are a million people going in every direction and the noise is unbearable, but I miss the noise so much. I find it odd, but I miss the loud party crowd and the noise of people playing music from the streets. You know. You came to visit."

"Yeah. It was a very nice city." Sakura said. "But I prefer this life."

"I see. So how is your daughter?" Sasuke took another sip of his lemonade.

"She is okay. She is like angry at her dad though." Sakura said. "She hates Obito right now and I can't stand the bastard either so... we're just living."

"Aren't we all?" Sasuke frowned. The waiter returns, and he's ready to take their orders. Sasuke got the chicken Panini and Sakura got a smoked ham and cheese sandwich. The waiter took their menus and retreated to put in their orders.

"Well I have been dating young since my divorce with Obito." Sakura smiled.

"Who?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Well Konohamaru." Sakura said. "He's gotten real hot and let's not to mention he is excellent in the bedroom, but the sad thing is that he is twenty-three. Like he is sixteen years younger than me. Like I could be his teen mother."

"Ouch." Sasuke said. "There is nothing the matter with dating younger."

"No, but still." Sakura sighed.

"Still what?" Sasuke asked.

"He is so immature. Like the bastard sends me nude pics out of nowhere. I need someone who can be mature." Sakura said. "I can't be at work receiving nude pics of my boyfriend. Also he stays horny and I would like someone who wants to get to know me. Like the dick is great, but the conversation should be there. I am almost forty. I don't want a fuck buddy. I want someone who is real if you know what I mean."

"I do." Sasuke thought about Naruto. Naruto was with Neji and Sasuke couldn't just pray and hope and be alone the rest of his life. He had needs and he needed someone who could be there for him. He shouldn't wait for Naruto, if Naruto didn't wait for him.

"Like how much sex can one person have. I mean I presented my mouth for fucking." Sakura looked like she was going crazy. "Like c'mon. I am not giving anyone a blowjob seven days a week."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Sasuke why didn't you tell me you were in town?" Sakura asked, and their sandwiches came.

"It was all happening at one time, you know. Before I knew it, he was getting arrested and all my jewels and life was gone." Sasuke frowned. "It was like just before I knew it, my life was gone."

"Oh. Do you miss him?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. "I am afraid to say… but I don't. It was better this way." Sasuke said.

Sasuke took a bite of his sandwich. He looked strong, but on the inside he was cracking from the pressure. He did miss Suigetsu so much, and he didn't know how to say it. He still loved him…

Manhigh/

All Sasuke wanted to do was get his mind off of Suigetsu. He needed to take the edge off and get rid of this sick idea. He still loved him and he couldn't stand himself. A shower just made him think of how he would sneak in and kiss him. Everything reminded him of that fucker.

Sasuke laid on the bed and all he could think of was Suigetsu. He was cursing Sakura right now. Why did she have to ask that stupid question?

Sasuke decided the best thing to do was go out and party. That would get his mind off of it for real. He quickly got up and went to his car. He drove to go to a bar. He would drink Suigetsu away.

He began to drink vodka and different cocktails. He was invited to dance by a couple of guys and Sasuke accepted. Anything to finally rid himself of Suigetsu and everything he had done. He began to dance a stupid song that coated the bar in a loud bass and intoxicating beat. Sasuke began to grind on random strangers.

The thrill and the enjoyment was too much fro him to handle.

Before he knew it. It was closing time, and he was in no shape to drive home.

Manhigh?

Neji and Naruto had gone to see a movie. Naruto wanted to make up to Neji for all the things that had been happening lately. Naruto had silenced his phone so no one could interrupt his time with Neji.

Neji leaned on him as Naruto laughed at the screen. Naruto kissed Neji on the forehead.

Naruto could feel Neji blush, although he couldn't see it. He knew his boyfriend well enough that he knew his reactions.

Naruto chuckled as the movie once again had another funny moment. Neji didn't laugh, but Naruto could feel him smile.

"Having fun?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Neji said.

Once the movie was over Neji and Naruto walked outside the theater. They ran into friends, Shikamaru and Temari.

"Hey Shikamaru." Naruto said. "Hey Temari."

"Hey Naruto. Hey Neji." Shikamaru said.

"Hey." Temari said.

"Hi." Neji said shyly. He was sort of trying to hide behind Naruto in a way.

"Here to see a movie?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, some new romantic comedy. It's a drag." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru pinted ot the sign.

"We just saw it, and it wasn't that bad." Naruto said.

"Oh you and Neji are a thing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone. We aren't public yet." Naruto said.

"Oh well let's get into the theater." Shikamaru said. "Bye Naruto. Bye Neji."

"Bye." Naruto said, and Neji didn't respond.

"So what now?" Neji asked.

"We can go back to your place and…" Naruto grabbed Neji's butt.

"Maybe." Neji chuckled and walked ahead of Naruto to the car.

Manhigh{}

Sasuke was drunk and he was stumbling. He had to call someone, and he tried Naruto like twenty times, but he didn't answer.

He had one other choice, and he called Itachi.

"Hello." Itachi picked up.

"Can you come get me from the gay bar in town." Sasuke groaned.

"Sure." Itachi came to get Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted outside on the corner for his brother and he pulled up. Sasuke got into the car and motioned for his brother to take him to Naruto's.

"I can't believe your life is in pieces and yet you're out here partying." Itachi frowned. "Sasuke. It is irresponsible."

"I know. I know." Sasuke groaned. He was tired and just wanted sleep.

"You're not even listening to me when I talk to you, but you have the nerve to… Sasuke you are a mess." Itachi said.

"Talk about mess. You're on antidepressants." Sasuke blurted. He didn't mean to say what he had said. Itachi didn't know he had went through his pills. He would be so pissed, and Sasuke drunkenly spat it out.

"How do you know what medicine I am taking?" Itachi asked.

"I saw it." Sasuke frowned.

"Well you shouldn't snoop in my things."

"Why are you taking them?" Sasuke asked. It was something Sasuke really wanted to know.

"Because I was depressed and you don't want to know why." Itachi said.

"Tell me." Sasuke groaned. "How do you expect us to be close if you don't tell me."

"When Kyuubi left me and all that other shit happened. Sasuke you were stressing me out, okay. You needed money and I was working extra hours to support you and Kyuubi was stressing me too." Itachi pressed on the gas. "I just felt so sad when he left. I didn't have anyone. I miss him so much and I don't care what you say. I loved him and it was like a piece of him was gone. I felt so lonely Sasuke. I just wanted it all to go away and I wanted to die."

"I am sorry." Sasuke said.

"It's okay." Itachi said.

"It's not." Sasuke said. "It really is not." They pulled up to Naruto's house.

"Sasuke. Don't stress yourself about it. I made my own mess and I was the one depressed." Itachi said. "Don't worry about me. I am working on myself and you should do the same."

Sasuke got out the car and walked into the house. His mind was racing with sad thoughts and he just wanted to feel good.

He went straight to his room and in there was Boruto. He looked a lot like Naruto. He did and he was a nice looking young man. Sasuke couldn't lie. He was a mess and that boy liked him. He wanted to be apart of the mess.

"Hello." Sasuke stumbled. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was um… Well." Boruto stood.

Sasuke smirked and walked forward. He closed the door behind him. He walked over and peck Boruto on the lips.

Boruto felt like he was dead and life came through his body. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body and they indulge themselves in the glory and the lust.

"God. Yes." Boruto moaned into the kiss as his tongue went in to explore Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke pulled back. "I don't think you're ready."

"I am." Boruto picked Sasuke up and threw him on the bed.

Boruto saw something he had never seen before Sasuke began to cry. Boruto wondered what had gotten into him. Sasuke began to cry harder and harder.

"Why do you want me? I hate myself? Why!" Sasuke demanded.

"I just do." Boruto hugged Sasuke.

"Hold me." Sasuke begged. Sasuke never begged, but he was drunk and he needed a friend. "Please."

Boruto took off his shirt and Sasuke laid on his chest. Boruto wondered what life would be like with Sasuke. He knew Sasuke was drunk, so the consequences will come in the morning. For now, he snuggled Sasuke.

Manhigh ::

So what did you think! :) HATE or LOVE

Also to everyone the BoruSasu love is coming soon and the NaruSasu too! :)

Thanks for all the favs and follows

Also special thanks to Kigen Dawn, Chii, lolgurl, Aurora thanks so much!

Also to Aurora Thanks and it will be lots of BoruSasu and NaruSasu just wait! :)


	5. Blowjobs and Blackmail

**Okay before we began let me say something about updates. I will not update everyday. There will be about 5 to 6 days between updates. Sometimes I might update earlier. So yeah about 5 to 6 days between updates! Also if it may be later than 5 to 6 days I will put it on my profile page.  
**

 **Also this chapter contains a BoruSasu partial lemon (not a full) So you're warned.**

Manhigh…..

 _Wow Sasuke you have got to stop freaking drinking… Damn I am so fucked up. Damn who the hell did I take home? Did I sleep with him? Hope he wore a condom. Maybe…._

Sasuke's eyes trailed up to whose chest he was lying on. He saw it was Boruto and jumped out the bed quickly. _What the fuck!_

"Damn!" Sasuke hissed. Did he sleep with Boruto? Maybe his drunken body thought it was Naruto. Hell he did look a lot like him except the obvious silver eyes, one less whisker, and one the longer hair.

Sasuke was cursing his life. He had hit rock bottom. First he was ran out of his life by the fucking cops and government, then he had to move back to shit place, his past was then thrown up in his face when he saw Naruto again and found out he was dating Neji, He stole his grandmother's jewels, and now he has gotten intoxicated and he is sleeping with Boruto. No one had to tell Sasuke his life was fucked.

"Boruto." Sasuke shook the sleeping boy who looked like he didn't want to wake up. "Boruto." Sasuke called again. Sasuke was embarrassed. He was happy that the door was closed and locked. At least no one had come in and saw them in bed together.

Boruto wouldn't arise, and Sasuke frowned. This was an adolescent thing. They didn't go to sleep at night and they could barely get up in the morning. Sasuke remembered how he used to sleep in for days and days. He would hate it when Itachi would shake him awake. He understood Boruto's tiredness, but he needed to wake up. They couldn't be seen in bed together. Sasuke wonder what the hell was his drunken mind thinking?

Sasuke still wasn't the type to panic. So he just quietly shook Boruto again.

"Alone." Boruto swiped his hand at Sasuke. Sasuke got pissed. He pushed Boruto off the bed, and watched as he cascaded to the floor.

"Wake up." Sasuke groaned.

Boruto got up off the floor and he was wearing nothing but his underwear.

 _I am so fucked….._

"What the fuck are you doing? Damn. We have a special night and you just throw me off the bed." Boruto frowned. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean we had a special night?" Sasuke asked. "Did we…?"

"Are you asking if we slept together?" Boruto asked. Boruto scratched his head and Sasuke blushed. He wasn't the type to blush, but this was an embarrassing moment. He couldn't be sleeping with a kid. It was wrong and horrible. Naruto would kill him.

"YES." Sasuke used every syllable of the word.

"Well if you're asking, then I must give an answer, eh." Boruto smirked.

"Boruto, I am asking you a fucking question, quit being a child and answer it." Sasuke hissed. Boruto was pissing him off. He couldn't stand him right now. He needed to shut the fuck up and give him what he needed to know.

"Okay." Boruto chuckled. "We didn't sleep together, but you gave me a hand job and you blew me."

Sasuke was shocked. "I did."

"Yeah. You said you wanted to taste my cock." Boruto laughed. "I let you."

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed. "You must think I am some old nasty slut."

"No…. But you give a damn good blow job." Boruto said.

Sasuke faced palmed himself. Why the fuck was he so stupid? He gave the man, whose house he is staying at, son a blowjob. He blew Boruto. He couldn't fucking believe this right now. He blew Boruto. He had to say it to himself about seven hundred times to believe it. He was drunk and he blew Boruto.

"It's alright. Your secret safe with me." Boruto smiled.

"No. It is not o-fucking-kay." Sasuke frowned. "This is some bullshit!" Sasuke felt tears roll down his face. He was sleeping with Naruto's son.

"Sasuke. Don't cry." Boruto said. "I… It's all right. You know I liked you and whatever."

"Fuck off Boruto!" Sasuke said. "Get the fuck out."

"But Sasuke." Boruto said.

"Just let me be alone… We can talk later." Sasuke frowned. Sasuke heard the sound of Boruto leave the room, and when he did he began to cry. Not because he was weak, but because he was leaving a fucked up life. It must have been a dream, but it wasn't.

Manhigh….

Boruto felt like shit. He told Sasuke a lie. He had taken advantage of him. He was drunk and he was vulnerable. He was thinking this all while he was at work. He gave the little girl her ice cream cone, and she was so happy.

"Thank you, mister." She said and she walked away with her ice cream cone.

"Yeah, whatever." Boruto frowned.

"What's going on with you?" Shikadai asked. "You a little grumpy?"

"Well, Sasuke and I got into a fight so yeah…" Boruto said.

"Why did you guys get into a fight?" ChoCho asked. "Didn't you guys have hot sex or something like that?"

"Well yeah, but we just are having something… I don't fucking know." Boruto said. "He just got all moody today." Boruto frowned. He had forgotten he had lied and told his friends that they had sex with each other.

"Well I am sure he would break out of it." Inojin said. "Although I am not one to help on older relationships."

"Just fuck it." Boruto said. "I don't want to talk about it."

Boruto sighed and he frowned. He should've called off today. Today was a fucked up day.

Manhigh….

"Fuck!" Naruto came into Neji, who arched his back in pleasure. "That was so fucking good." Naruto rolled off of Neji and laid next to him. They both stared up the ceiling and soaked up the joy and euphoria they had created with their bodies. Neji was breathing hard and he panted.

"Naruto." Neji licked his lips. "That was…."

"Amazing." Naruto finished his sentence and looked over to Neji. "You know Neji we should do this more often."

"I told you I don't like sex." Neji rolled over onto Naruto's chest. "I hate having sex with you."

Naruto and Neji chuckled, and Naruto reached into his pants pocket off the side of the bed. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Naruto. I thought you quit." Neji frowned.

"Well old habits die hard." Naruto frowned. Naruto had begun smoking a long time ago. He swore to quit when Hinata died. That triggered it back up again. Then he quit for a while and now he was back again, smoking cigarettes. He hated it, but sometimes it was necessary.

"Could you not smoke in the house." Neji frowned.

Naruto sighed. "Fine." This was Neji's house, so it was his rules. Naruto never smoked at home in front of the kids, in fear of Boruto and Himawari picking up the habit. He'd rather they smoke alone.

Neji smacked Naruto on the butt as he got up.

"You think I am hot." Naruto smiled.

"Maybe." Neji smiled. "If you hurry up with that cigarette, we can get back into it."

"Round two?" Naruto looked excited. He blew smoke.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Neji smiled back at Naruto. He gave Naruto this seductive look and Naruto rushed down the stairs.

Naruto began to try and smoke his cigarette. He cracked the screen door and began to smoke. He had to hurry and get back to Neji before he changed his mind.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Coming!" What the hell could Neji want now? Naruto ran up the stairs and to the room. "What?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to have to put a pin in the sex thing." Neji said. "I answer your cell phone while you were down stairs and Himawari fainted while she was at the store."

"What the fuck do you mean fainted?" Naruto said.

"She fucking fainted, Naruto. We need to go to the hospital." Neji said.

"Fuck." Naruto frowned. He got dressed in his pants and shirt. He grabbed his shoes too. He was hoping Himawari was okay. He was hoping it wasn't serious.

Manhigh….

Sasuke knew one thing had to be done. He had to talk to Boruto. He knew it could not wait, as he had a dinner with Itachi tonight. He decided to go to his job and speak with him there. That way they could talk. He needed sometime to think. He couldn't have really slept with a young boy, could he?

Sasuke had time to think to himself, and he knew damn well that this must stay between him and Boruto. No one else could know about this, or he'd be in a very fucked situation. He'd be fucked if anyone ever found out about what he and Boruto did.

 _How could I let myself slip so far down the fucking rabbit hole…._

Sasuke pulled up to the ice cream shop and walked into Boruto's workplace, Haku's. He walked up to the counter.

"Hi. Welcome to Haku's, how can I help you?" The girl with brown hair asked.

"Hi. I need to talk to Boruto." Sasuke said.

"Okay. May I have your name." She said.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stated

"OH." She covered her mouth. "Wow… um…. Okay." She smiled and walked away. Sasuke frowned, and then he had a thought. Was Boruto telling his co workers about him? Was he making fun of him? Sasuke would not be embarrassed and he would put Boruto in his place quickly.

Boruto came to the front and saw Sasuke. Sasuke could tell his eyes could of fell out of his head.

"Oh Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Bortuo asked.

"I just wanted to talk." Sasuke said.

"Alright, let me ask my manager." Boruto walked back to talk to his manager, and Sasuke waited for him to return. He was going to nip this the bud right now.

Sasuke smiled as Boruto returned.

"Umm… Want some ice cream." Boruto said.

"Yeah. Strawberry mixer thing you have." Sasuke said. Boruto nodded, and Sasuke went to sit at a table, far from the counter. He didn't want anyone to hear when he and Boruto talked. It was already embarrassing to have to think about it. He didn't want anyone else to know about his deeds.

Boruto walked back and sat across from Sasuke. He passed him the mixer he asked for.

"So, I got ten minutes. What do you want?" Bortuo asked.

"Don't get smart." Sasuke hissed. "What the fuck…. happened last night?"

"I told you already." Boruto smirked. Sasuke couldn't stand how his eyes stared into his soul. It's like they tried to follow him everywhere he went. Sasuke didn't know what to think of Boruto right now, except he was fucking with the wrong person.

"So what now." Sasuke ate some of the mixer off a spoon. He saw Boruto's eyes follow all the way to his lips. He noticed Boruto watched extra carefully as Sasuke wrapped the spoon around his lips. His eyes were begging for more.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Quit thinking about the fucking blow job and focus on the situation at hand." Sasuke frowned. "If that happened, Naruto would fucking slaughter us. We can't let him know about what happened and we need to make sure this never happens again. NEVER! Do you hear me?"

"I understand, but Sasuke I can't get in trouble. You will. You are the adult, and I am an helpless child." Boruto smirked. "You forced yourself upon me. You made me pull out my cock and let you suck it. Mostly because your a pathetic worthless man who has fucked his life up."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You fucking wouldn't. You little fuck. Even if you told your father, who the fuck would he believe."

"Me." Boruto said. "All I got to do is cry a little."

"You have life fucked up." Sasuke said. "All the way."

"Look here. This can stay between the both of us as long as I get a blow job." Boruto said.

"You want another blow job." Sasuke said.

"Yep. I will let this all go if you suck my dick again." Boruto smiled.

"You… You… You are fucked up."

"Get to the bathroom Sasuke, or we can do it in your car?" Boruto chuckled, and Sasuke could tell he was enjoying himself. Sasuke frowned.

"You can't blackmail me Boruto." Sasuke said.

"Well get on your knees or go to prison." Boruto laughed. "In case you didn't know, I am still seventeen." Sasuke knew which one he would have to pick. He would have to play Bortuo's game.

"Okay." Sasuke hissed. "Where?"

"Wow, Sasuke didn't think you'd submit so easy to me." Boruto smiled.

"Fuck you… Now where the fuck do you want this fuck blowjob." Sasuke looked down as if he were disappointed.

"Well, we can go out to your car. I got five minutes, think you can make me cum?" Boruto said.

"Well, how long did it take to make you cum yesterday?" Sasuke replied snarkily.

"Shut up." Boruto said.

"Follow." Sasuke finished the last of his ice cream and Boruto followed him outside.

Sasuke climbed in the backseat and Boruto got back there too.

"Unzip." Sasuke said. Boruto did as he was told. He pulled his partially harden cock out, and Sasuke noticed how long it was. It looked like Naruto's, but Naruto's was thicker and not as long.

Sasuke decided he would play pretend. He would pretend it was Naruto.

"C'mon. I only have four minutes." Boruto said.

Sasuke leaned over and took the entire cock in his mouth. Sasuke could smell Boruto's cock, and it smelled like male shampoo and body wash. Sasuke went up and down on Boruto's cock. Boruto let out a soft groan and then a screech.

Sasuke then used his teeth and scraped against Boruto's hard on.

"Hey!" Boruto said. "No teeth."

Sasuke chuckled and put the entire cock in his mouth, making Boruto moan in pleasure. He teased Boruto's tip mercilessly. He licked it over and over and over. Boruto rolled his eyes, as Sasuke licked the shaft.

"DAMN SASUKE! FUCK." Boruto pushed Sasuke head down on the dick, and Sasuke let the cock hit the back of his mouth.

Sasuke didn't choke at all, and began to bob the cock over and over again. Boruto could feel his release coming. Sasuke warm mouth felt so fucking good all over his dick. He was so close.

Sasuke deep throated his shaft once more and then it happened. Boruto came right into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke got off the cock and spit the cum out.

"You don't swallow." Boruto chuckled.

"I would never swallow anything from your dick." Sasuke wiped his mouth.

"Sasuke, you are amazing. I never got a blow job before." Boruto covered his mouth, after he realized he had said too much.

"What do mean. I thought I gave you one yesterday." Sasuke mouth turned into a O. "Boruto you lied to me."

"I..I can explain." Boruto said. He quickly gathered himself together and ran out of the car.

"Fucker." Sasuke hissed. He was going to kill Boruto. He had tasted his fucking cum all for nothing. He was going to skin that motherfucker alive and no one was going to stop him.

Manhigh….

Sasuke was going to kill that fucker. He would of waited for him, if he didn't have to go to dinner with his brother and his brother's date. Sasuke would've waited for him at home, and maybe murdered him, like fucking skinned that fucker into pieces.

Sasuke arrived at the restaurant. He walked in and saw Itachi. He was sitting alone.

"Hello, Sasuke." Itachi said. "I see you're sober."

"Hahahahahaha." Sasuke faked laughed.

"So my boyfriend is in the bathroom. I really like him and he really likes me, so I thought I'd let you meet him." Itachi said. "I didn't tell mom and about him."

"Alright." Sasuke said. "So how have you been."

"I've been okay." Itachi said.

"So um… did you take your…" Sasuke was afraid to ask about Itachi's medication.

"Sasuke that is non of your concern. Focus on you." Itachi patted his hand. "I am fine, and you know I have never felt better."

"Okay." Sasuke said.

"Here he comes." Itachi said. Just then Sasuke saw a tall man with tan skin approach the table. He had a toothy grin and Sasuke looked him up and down. So Itachi did have taste.

"Hi." He hugged Sasuke. "I am Kisame. Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"I know. I have heard a lot about you." Kisame said. Itachi blushed. Sasuke wondered what on earth Itachi could've said.

"Only good things of course." Sasuke chuckled. Kisame laughed.

"Of course." He said.

"Well I know nothing about you." Sasuke said.

"Well let's change that." Kisame spoke. "What do you want to know?"

Manhigh….

Naruto felt powerless. He was at the hospital with Himawari and she had woken up, but the doctors kept her and ran some test.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked her for like the tenth time in the past four minutes.

"I am fine." She said. "I just fell out. I was so tired."

"Well the doctors are looking into it." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you're going to be okay." Neji said.

A knock was heard on the door, and a doctor came in. Her name was Shizune. "Hello." She said. "Okay we are running test and it seems that you have been food deprived young lady, and you need to start eating more healthier foods and also you might have Narcolepsy."

"Narcolepsy!" Naruto said. "My little girl."

"Yes. it is common that is shows up in youth and adolescence. Let's be glad this didn't happen while you were driving or worse."

"Oh. Well when will we know for sure?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we have a few more test to run, but it seems she may have it." Shizune said. "Because for Narcolepsy we would have to run specific test to determine if she had it. Now for the next few days we will monitor your sleep. I mean have she fainted before."

"I mean she did when she was younger and maybe a year ago, but the doctors said she'd be fine." Naruto said.

"Well maybe it was more. We will know when the results come back." She said. "Alright." She asked a few other questions and she left the room.

"Dad, I am going to be okay, right?" Himawari cried.

"Of course. ME and Uncle Neji will be right here for you." Naruto hugged her.

Manhigh…

After the dinner, Sasuke drove home. He had a nice dinner with Kisame and Itachi. He was so happy for his brother, and he and Kisame seemed to have a good relationship.

Sasuke went into the house and sat at the kitchen table. Boruto got off at eleven and it was eleven fifteen. Sasuke waited and he heard the door open.

"Boruto!" Boruto looked at Sasuke wide eyed.

"Sasuke look!" Umm…. I."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke walked up to him. "You fucked up mother fucker. You little bastard! You… You….. You…. Tricked me."

"Sasuke. You might want to hear this… You gave me a blowjob. I can still tell Naruto."

"You know what… Tell him." Sasuke said. "I am not fucking scared of you anymore. You won't blackmail me."

"Sasuke." Boruto said. "I fucking love you."

"You don't blackmail people you love." Sasuke looked at him. "Boruto…."

Boruto began to cry. "I am so stupid… I thought that'd you'd like me." He began to cry hard.

Sasuke began to feel bad for the kid.

"I am sorry, Sasuke." He hugged Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there. He didn't know what to say or do.

Manhigh…

 **So what did you think? I would like to know. This was a fucked up chapter.**

 **Thanks AsterAnderson, Aurora, Guest, Red-Hot Habanero, Kigen Dawn, Guest, ShadowInsideMe200, snlalaland, & Headphone girl A15.**


	6. Troublesome

Sasuke was done moping around. It was time to stop acting like such a baby. He had been divorced, he had been investigated by the government, he had to move in with Naruto, he had to deal with his kids, especially Boruto, and now he had to fucking deal with the fact that he slept with Boruto. After all that he realizes one thing; he had lost his spark. He had been so busy worrying about everything else he had lost his place in the world.

Since when does the great and almighty Sasuke Uchiha cry like a baby? Not then and never again.

He looked into the mirror and the face that looked back at him was finally one he recognized. It was one he knew of. It was Sasuke, the real Sasuke. Not the one who had been torn down and let tragedy get the best of him. He had decided to make a promise to himself that he would no longer mope around and sulk in his misery.

Two days from now he would be starting class at the university, so he needed to be back to the old Sasuke. The person he was before all of this. The Sasuke he was before any of this stupid shit happened. He needed so desperately to get back and today he was going to start.

He got up from the mirror and went to put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He threw on some shoes and he planned to go out and do something today. He didn't know what, but he needed to do something.

He was about to leave as his phone rung. He turned and grabbed it. It was Itachi.

"Hello?" Sasuke said.

"Oh hi Sasuke. I have wonderful news." Itachi said. Itachi seems a little out of breathe and Sasuke wonders had he been running.

"What?" Sasuke said. "And why do you sound so out of breath? Have you been running?"

"Something like that." Itachi said, and Sasuke now knew why Itachi seemed out of breath. "I have gotten you an interview for an assistant's job at Wooden Mutt's."

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"The company that sells dog toys, dog clothes, and a bunch of items for dogs." Itachi said. "They are the best dog selling company in the world."

"Sounds… enjoyable." Sasuke said.

"Yeah whatever. I know you have school tomorrow morning, so I set it up for four in the afternoon. Will that work?"

"Sure." Sasuke said.

"Good. So anyways got to go "run", and listen better not embarrass me. I know the people, so looks nice and talk clearly."

"I am not five." Sasuke said.

"Okay… Good. Love you. Goodbye." Itachi said quickly.

Sasuke was left with his phone saying, "call ended," and he went to the mirror to fix his hair. It was his last weekend before college. He felt like he was eighteen again. That time was simpler. He had Naruto, and Naruto had him. They had each other. They had gone to college and there was the beginning of the end for them.

Sasuke never realised he had loved Naruto so much, until he was gone. Sure Sasuke said "I love you," and so did Naruto, but he never got the true meaning of the word until it was too late. Then he had to find other men to love, or fill that hole that was there, that horrible hole of guilt, depression, and sadness.

Sasuke wished he could turn back time, but one cannot do such a thing. He was stuck in his present day horrible reality. Sasuke knew this is what he had become, a train wreck.

Sasuke walked out his door and into the kitchen. He decided he better have some breakfast. He goes into the kitchen and there in front of him at the table is Boruto. Boruto Uzumaki, the little runt who played with his emotions the other day.

"Good morning Sasuke." Boruto said spooning his cereal.

"Morning." Sasuke walked over to the fridge and got some orange juice. He decided he wasn't that hungry. Well he had tried his best this morning not to think about Boruto, but he kept thinking about him. The little fuck made him give him a blowjob, under false pretenses. Sasuke didn't want to think about it, but he could still taste Boruto in his mouth. He had used all types of mouthwash, but the taste remained.

"So how did you sleep?" Boruto asked.

"I slept alright." Sasuke frowned. "You?"

"Well I slept like a baby, you know. Also I am super sorry about…"

"Don't worry, think, or speak about it. Or else." Sasuke cut Boruto off.

"Sasuke, why so hostile?" Boruto asked. "I mean do you need a back massage or something? I took a sport's therapy class, so I know a thing or two."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sasuke took a sip of his orange juice. "Also it seems your friends know me at work. What did you tell them about me?"

"What do you mean?" Boruto tried to play innocent, but Sasuke knew he had said something. That girl at the counter yesterday, face had said it all.

Sasuke gives him the most chilling look.

"Okay so I told them that we were having casual sex." Boruto said. "I mean, I just wanted them to know what was going on between us."

"There isn't anything going on between us." Sasuke frowned. "Not a damn thing."

"I just wanted to look cool." Boruto tried to manipulate, but Sasuke was already on to him. Sasuke already knew what the game was. He wasn't stupid, and neither was Boruto. This may have worked a few days ago, but the old Sasuke is back. The old weak Sasuke has disappeared and was never coming back. "I just wanted people to think I was cool and having sex with an older guy. I never meant for you to find out. I just like you and I wanted my friends to quit making fun of me." Boruto kept on with the manipulation.

Sasuke began to chuckle, and Boruto turned his head to him in disbelief. He couldn't believe it; Sasuke was not buying his bullshit.

"Sorry Boruto. You're so funny. I know your friends weren't teasing you and there is no need to make up lies. I am going to tell you like this, Boruto; Find someone your own age. That does not or will never include me."

"What about that promise you made. If you were single, then we could be together." Boruto reminded Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled again. "Goodbye Boruto." Sasuke walked out the house, leaving Boruto to watch him leave. He turned his eyes to Sasuke's cup of orange juice he left. H had drunk some, but didn't finish.

Boruto walked over and grabbed the cup and began to drink. He then went into deep thought. Sasuke seemed somehow different. He saw through all of his moves and manipulations. He saw through it all and there was nothing Boruto could do. He was in a rut and it was a shitty one.

He was already stupid for doing the blackmailing thing. He knew one day it wasn't going to work anymore, but he had to do something. His plans were only temporary. He needed something permanent. He would have to make Sasuke fall for him. Sasuke needed to be in love with him.

So now he had to form a new plan, a plan to make Sasuke his forever.

Manhigh…..

Sasuke picked up his phone and called Naruto. He wondered where he had been. He hadn't seen Naruto in while. He must be with Neji. After a few rings, Naruto answered the phone.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said. "How are you?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you… Last night Himawari had fainted, well the doctors are saying she might have narcolepsy." Naruto didn't sound too good.

"Oh, which hospital are you at?" Sasuke asked.

"Ahhhh…. Riverside." Naruto said.

"Alright here I come." Sasuke said.

Sasuke took off towards the hospital. He had to see was his goddaughter all right. I mean it was his duty as a their god parent.

Manhigh…..

Inside the hospital all Sasuke could hear was beeps and clicks and beeps. Mostly the sounds of grunts and the heartbeat monitors that made sure the patient was still alive. He went to her room number and inside the room was Neji, Naruto, and Himawari.

"Hello." Sasuke said. Sasuke walked over and hugged Himawari. "You okay?"

"I am decent." She said.

"So you could be better?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Himawari chuckled.

"So when did she faint?" Sasuke asked.

"Yesterday." Naruto said. Naruto had been pulling his hair out, and he even slept over night at the hospital. Neji stayed with him and Naruto was comforted by Neji's presence.

"And you waited til this morning to tell me? If I hadn't called, would you have told me Naruto." Sasuke said. "Does Boruto know?"

"No, and I don't want him to, so don't tell him. There is no need to make it a big deal, it it isn't one yet." Naruto was afraid of how Boruto would react. Boruto acted out very badly when Hinata passed, and Naruto remembered receiving phone calls on the daily about Boruto's behavior. He was afraid of how he might react to Himawari being in the hospital.

Boruto also hated hospitals. Ever since his mom had died, Naruto had to drag Boruto to even the doctor's office.

"Okay." Sasuke said. "I am just saying, a call last night would've been nice, Naruto."

"Okay and if something were to come up like this again, I will tell you." Naruto said.

"Knock on wood." Neji said.

"Knock on wood, Naruto knocked on the wooden outline.

Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

"Neji is kind of superstitious and when I say things like that, he said I should knock on wood." Naruto said.

"AH…" Sasuke said. "Wow, I never took you to be superstitious Naruto, you seemed like the type to break mirrors and not call people when Himawari was in the hospital."

"Well, she fainted before and had to go to the hospital, and where were you?" Naruto asked. "Didn't answer the phone then."

"Are you freaking kidding me? I am in town. I wasn't in town then." Sasuke said. "Naruto, you can't blame me for not being in town. Also you never called when she went into the hospital, so you can't hold me accountable for all those times. You told me afterwards and I asked you through the fucking phone, "Is she okay?", and all sorts of other questions. So don't you ever say I didn't care because you never said a word."

"Would you have flown out here to come see her?" Naruto asked and he pointed his finger at Sasuke.

"Of course. I flew out here when they were being born, so hell yeah I would've flown out here when they were in the hospital."

"I don't believe you, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're selfish!" Naruto said and he could tell his words had sliced through Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him with a look Naruto remembered from back in there youth, that look of anger and heartbreak. Naruto was angry, but that look was so hot. He could go over there and take Sasuke right now, but he couldn't.

"Whatever you say, Naruto." Sasuke said. "I shouldn't be arguing with you; I am here to see your daughter."

Naruto felt bad, awful even. He felt like an asshole.

"Is everything okay." The nurse popped in. "I heard some yelling."

"Fine." Neji said.

"Okay good." She popped back out, and Naruto took a seat in one of the chairs. Sasuke was sitting on the bed next to Himawari talking about stuff.

"Naruto, I am going to go home and take a shower." Neji said. "I will be back later."

"Um…. Let me walk you to the car." Naruto said.

"Okay." Neji walked over to hug Himawari.

"Bye. Uncle Neji." She said.

"Bye." Neji said.

Naruto and Neji walked to Neji's car. Naruto feels the silence was deep and he knows Neji had something to say, but he said nothing. The silence was killing Naruto, but Naruto thought better not to speak of it.

"You okay." Neji said at the car.

"I'm fine. Things got a little heated, you know." Naruto scratched his head.

"It's alright. I mean it was kind of sexy." Naruto knew Neji was trying to cheer him up. Neji would never find yelling or that sort of thing sexually stimulating.

"You and Sasuke, it seems like there's something going on, and you're not telling me something." Neji said. "I mean sure he is the kid's godfather, but there's something deeper. There is something missing from the equation. You said you fucked and I have to ask so could you please answer honestly."

"Okay." Naruto said. "What is it?"

"Were you in love with him?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"Okay and when he came back… Did you ever kiss him?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Naruto said. "I am sorry, Neji."

"Naruto… I don't know what to say to you right now. I am… pissed. I have to go." Neji got into the car and showed no emotion. He sped off.

Neji couldn't take it. He had kissed Sasuke. He had kissed Sasuke and wait he had one more question. He backed his car up to see Naruto right there.

"Neji, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." Naruto was in tears.

"Naruto, I can tell you wanted him to. You really did." Neji said. "Answer this, are you still in love with Sasuke?"

Naruto eyes look left to right. "No."

"Okay. I have something to think about." Neji sped off. He needed to talk and he picked up the phone. "Are you alone."

"Sadly. Yes."

"Meet me at the usual spot."

"Okay." The voice said.

Manhigh….

Boruto walked into work with his head up high. He didn't have to work today, but he decided he wanted to do something right. He had to gain Sasuke love, so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh what are you doing here?" Sarada asked.

"I came to tell you all something." Boruto said.

"What you and Sasuke are getting married?" ChoCho said.

"Very funny." Boruto got up on the counter. "Hey, Sarada film this with my phone."

"Hey. Fellow co-workers! Sasuke and I were never a thing I was lying! I was being an asshole and I am so sorry. Forgive me, I just wanted to be liked."

"We forgive you, you liar." Inojin said. They all joined in with forgiveness and Boruto laughed.

"Well you see that Sasuke. I did it for you." He spoke to the camera.

"Get off the damn counter." Zabuza said.

"Sorry." Boruto hopped off, and took his phone. Soon Sasuke would be his.

Manhigh….

Naruto walked up stairs and he could smack himself with the stunt that he had pulled. Still he had a desire and he needed to release it. He needed to make out with Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called for him. Sasuke walked out the room.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to talk to you." Naruto grabbed his hand and dragged him somewhere.

"Where are we going, and let me go Naruto! I can fucking walk you idiot." Sasuke tried to pull, but Naruto's grip was strong.

"Hush." Naruto spoke. He pulled Sasuke into the bathroom.

He picked Sasuke up and places him against the wall. He locked the door and began to ravage him, with his mouth.

"Naruto…." Sasuke moaned.

"Shut up! You love it." Naruto shoved his tongue down Sasuke's throat.

Manhigh…

"I missed you so much." Neji said. He was lying on Shikamaru's chest; the two had just finished having intercourse.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said. "I missed you too. I missed having a little trouble in my life." He kissed Neji on the lips.

"Sorry, I left you with your wife." Neji crawled on top of Shikamaru.

"You're forgiven, now ride it." Shikamaru said.

"Okay." Neji geared up.

Manhigh….

 **Tell me what you thought. ;) It just keeps getting more and more fucked up!**

 **Anyways thanks to Kigen Dawn, Masy, Sekikaoru, Guest, Guest, Guest, Moonlight Fire Kitsune, bLuewErewOlf25, Fucked up, & Ms. Peppermint for the great reviews! :)**

 **Thanks for all the favs and follows! :)**


	7. The Toy

The crazy eruption of lust and love that Sasuke felt as Naruto ravaged his neck was too much. Sasuke found his head bumping the wall behind him as Naruto worked his neck. His skin being sucked on. As it changed from a silky white to a deep red. He could feel nothing but Naruto on his neck. His teeth sliding into his skin. He was so ruff, but Sasuke didn't want him to stop. He wanted him to keep going.

"Damn, Naruto." Sasuke moaned as Naruto bit his shoulder. He was stretching Sasuke's shirt out and Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening.

The bite made Sasuke realize that Naruto had Neji. "Naruto? Where is Neji?" Sasuke asked and pushed Naruto off. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. He must have forgotten all about Neji, but Sasuke needed him to get himself together. Sasuke wasn't going to let Naruto just have him, and he had a boyfriend. They had already had sex behind Hinata's back, so why should they do this to someone else. Sasuke had morals this time.

"Me and Neji are over, Sasuke." Naruto tried to go back in for another kiss, but he was stopped by Sasuke.

"Since when?" Sasuke asked. He and Neji were over?

"Well we got into a fight, and yeah so that's what happened. We're over Sasuke." Naruto frowned and rolled his eyes. "Sasuke! I don't want to talk about that."

Sasuke then felt something. It was anger. Naruto was just using him. If everything was fine, would they even be in this bathroom, doing this. No they would not. He would not be used then tossed away like a toy. He wasn't a toy. He was a person, and Naruto needed to learn that he couldn't just use him and toss him away.

"Sasuke can't we just forget this and enjoy our time here." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you can't fuckin' use me and throw me away. You only are up here because Neji is done with you. Naruto I can't and I won't be used." Sasuke hissed. "I mean if you want to fuck someone so you can get over your problems, get a fuckin' prostitue because you can't fuck me, anymore. I am done. Until you learn that I am not a piece of property, I will not do a damn thing with you. You fucking asshole."

"Hey… Sasuke! I am not using you?" Naruto looked at him questionably. "I am trying to give you what you want."

"Naruto, if you want me, you could do it properly. How about a date or something. You don't drag people into the bathroom and just try and fuck them like there's no tomorrow. Naruto you don't respect me and that's the problem. You only think of yourself. I thought I was selfish, but you take it to another level. this is why we didn't work out at first. You only think and care about yourself."

"I am not the reason we broke up in college, so don't do that."

"Oh please. I'm straight, I'm gay, I think I will, or I think I won't." Sasuke hissed. "You just bounce around the world and think people are suppose to wait for you. You didn't like Hinata.. You didn't love her more than me, and you know I bet you think of me when you fucked her."

"Don't say that." Naruto eyes were red and there were tears flowing out of them.

Sasuke became enraged with Naruto. "You didn't love her Naruto…. You are a fucking baby."

Naruto attacked Sasuke. He pushed Sasuke on the ground and began to choke him. Sasuke gaped for air, but it seemed so far out of reach. Naruto's grip was strong and the anger in his face. Sasuke could see this wasn't a game for Naruto anymore. He was angry and he was hurting him.

Sasuke tried to move his arms to stop Naruto, but his grip was too strong. He had him in a tight grip and Sasuke could only scream, but nothing came out.

Then Naruto let's go.

Sasuke gasped and backed into the wall. His eyes were watery and so were Naruto's. They both sat in silence and said nothing to each other. The silence lingered.

Sasuke picked himself off the floor. "Asshole." He picked up the garbage can and threw it at Naruto.

They both looked at each other. Naruto mostly missed the garbage can, but it hit him in the arm and the shoulder. It didn't hit him in the head, like Sasuke had planned.

Sasuke gazed into Naruto's eyes. They both said nothing, and the bathroom fan felt a little louder.

Sasuke smirked. He turned and walked out the bathroom. He couldn't go back and face Himawari like this. He looked like shit. He walked out the hospital, and put on a pair of sunglasses.

He felt like he had been hit by car. His eyes felt like they couldn't stay open at the moment, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He just wanted to sleep alone in his room. That sounded like heaven compared to what he was in now.

 _Although it would have been better if that garbage can would've hit him in the head, sick fucker. Damn, I should stop cursing so much._

Between Naruto and Boruto, Sasuke didn't know what to do. He could just shoot himself. Dealing with them was too much for him. One was using him because he and his boyfriend were fighting. The other one was too busy trying to bed him, that he can't act his age.

Sasuke chuckled. At least he was desirable, still. He was pushing forty, yet he was still hot.

Manhigh….

Boruto waited for Sasuke to come home, so they could talk. He was going to show him the video, and then Sasuke could see what a good guy he could be. How he could make Sasuke laugh and smile, and maybe horny on occasion? He just wanted Sasuke. Sasuke was hot, sweet, sexy, and more, not to mention again sexy.

He had to admit he despised Sasuke when he found out he was moving up, but when he saw him, and god he saw him, he was just too sexy to be mad at. Now Boruto was infatuated and wished to love Sasuke, and make Sasuke fall in love with him.

He heard the door open and there was Sasuke. He looked a little red skinned. His hair was messy and he had on a pair of glasses. Boruto could not see his eyes.

Boruto eyes fell on Sasuke's lips. They were so sexy and plump. Sasuke was fucking hot and those lips. The way they had wrapped around his manhood the other day was so unheard of. He knew Sasuke was barely trying that day and it was good. He wondered what it would be like if he really wanted to give him a blowjob.

"Hey, Sasuke." Boruto said.

Sasuke frowned. What the hell did he want? He had already had to deal with Naruto, and now he had to deal with his child too. No way, he was tired and he didn't have time for this. He should be in his room, napping. He started classes Monday and the last thing he needed was to get into another confrontation.

"Can I talk to you?" Boruto asked.

"No." Sasuke answered. He had nothing to say to Boruto.

"Well I want to show you something." Boruto tried to persuade him. "It's something important."

"What could be so important Boruto, want to blackmail me again?" Sasuke frowned. "I am going to bed. I'm tired. I will talk to you a little later."

"No. Sasuke. I want to talk now, come on." Boruto said. "Give me two minutes."

Sasuke chuckled. "What is it?" He walks over to Boruto at the table. He sits in the chair.

Boruto pulls something up on his phone and shows Sasuke. "So here you go."

Sasuke looks at the phone and then the video starts. There in the video is Boruto announcing that he and Sasuke didn't sleep together. Sasuke could only smirk in amusement. He hoped Boruto didn't think they were going to be boyfriends and get married just because he told the truth.

If he wanted Sasuke's heart he would have to earn it, and that was no easy task.

Boruto looked at Sasuke. He was trying to read that face. It was emotionless until he saw a little smirk. Boruto smiled to himself. Did he do it? Did he get Sasuke to smile, sort of? He was on the edge of his seat, and the video ended.

"So what did you think?" Boruto asked.

"I have no thoughts." Sasuke said. Boruto frowned until… "Except, Thanks for telling the truth."

"You're welcome, anytime." Boruto said.

"Cool." Sasuke said. "Night, Boruto." Sasuke got up and walked to his room.

Boruto was left at the table with nothing to think about, except that small smile, that small hint of emotion that crossed his face. He had Sasuke and he wasn't going to stop at all.

Manhigh…

"I'll miss you." Shikamaru said. He grabbed Neji and pulled him into a kiss, which Neji enjoyed. He missed Shikamaru, his touch and his kiss. Everything about Shikamaru was great, but he was married to Temari. He was married to a woman and the thing is that Neji didn't want to be a home wrecker, that's why they broke up the first time. Now, Neji can't help himself.

Naruto had pushed him down a dark path and he was selfish. Now he drove Neji back to Shikamaru.

"I'll miss you too." Neji kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.

"Before I go, are you and Naruto done forever?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know." Neji said. "I don't want this to end either, though."

"You'll have me Neji, but I know I am married. I just don't know what to do." Shikamaru said. "If Temari found out this could be troublesome. This could have some serious consequences and I don't want to loose my family."

"Shika… I wouldn't want that either." Neji said. "Why couldn't we have found each other before you got married."

"Come on now. Then the thrill is gone." Shikamaru said.

Neji chuckled and they kissed again.

"I love you, Neji." Shikamaru said. "You just are so far ahead of me…. One day I am going to break free and don't be surprised when I catch up to you."

"I love you too, Shikamaru." Neji wiped tears from his eyes. "But I am too fast for you."

"So troublesome." Shikamaru kissed Neji on the lips. They said their goodbyes and Shikamaru left the hotel room. Neji finished wiping his tears. He hated to watch Shikamaru leave and who knows he may never come back.

Manhigh….

Naruto wasn't the type who drank a lot. He drank, but he never made plans to get drunk. Today he called up Kiba and he planned to go out and get drunk, until he couldn't see the world clearly anymore. He didn't want to think about anything.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto shook his hand. They met at a bar.

"Hey. Naruto, Long time no see. I heard Sasuke was staying at your place." Kiba orders them two beers. "So how's that."

"It's something man. He is a hand full and he's all choked up, I mean fucked up right now." Naruto said. "You know with all that stuff that happened with him and Suigetsu."

"So are guys?" Kiba asked and Naruto knew what he meant. Besides Neji and Sasuke, the only other person who knew what happened between Naruto and Sasuke was Kiba, about the sex and the love affair.

"No. I have Neji, remember, but we are having problems right now."

"God. That fucked up, man." Kiba said and the two beers came. "He was your wife's brother basically."

"No. Cousin." Naruto corrected.

"Dude. They grew up in the same house, they are brother and sister." Kiba took a drink. "Anyways what else going on with ya?"

"Nothing." Naruto said. "What about you?"

"Well Shino really been irritating with all his fuckin' bugs…. I mean he is just being annoying, you know. Who the hell wants to keep beetles in a cage, I will never know." Kiba said. "Also he's been getting a little aggressive lately, especially during sex. God I find myself in some of the weirdest positions, while he is on top of me. I get nothing out of it. I prefer the good old missionary."

Naruto laughs. "Sucks. Should've been a top."

"You know I prefer to bottom." Kiba smirks.

Naruto takes another sip of his bear. "Bartender can I get two shots for each of us."

Manhigh….

Naruto didn't want to go home. He was a little impaired and he didn't need to see Sasuke. Sasuke is a fucking asshole, and Naruto didn't want to look at him, at the moment. Naruto decided he would stay at a hotel. Sasuke wasn't going to ruin his buzz.

"I want to stay at a hotel." Naruto tells the taxi man. Kiba got into the taxi too.

The taxi drives them to the hotel.

"You don't want to go home?" Kiba asked.

"No I can't be there at the moment. I really am tired and I want to sleep somewhere else tonight." Naruto said. "Come inside with me for a few minutes."

"Okay." Kiba said. They go inside and Naruto gets a room. Then Naruto turned around and he saw Neji walking through the lobby. "Is that Neji." Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Naruto chuckled.

"You gonna say hi." Kiba joked.

"Fuck you Kiba." Naruto grabs the hotel key and they went into the elevator. "What the fuck could he be here for.

"Don't know." Kiba said.

Naruto chuckled. "You remember when we shared a hotel room on that trip in ninth grade?"

"Yeah." Kiba laughed. "You stole some of your mom's liquor."

Naruto laughed and the elevator opens. They walk to the room and Naruto gave Kiba a look. Kiba smirked back at him. Naruto opened the door and they both went inside.

"What else happened on that trip?" Kiba asked.

"I think it was this." Naruto pulled Kiba into a long and passionate kiss. He turned and pushed Kiba on the bed. He climbed on top of him and began to to kiss his neck. He sucked on his skin, harder than he did Sasuke. Kiba tasted good and he wanted to mark him.

"Damn…" Kiba sounded breathless. "You weren't this aggressive on the trip."

"Well, take a look at me now." Naruto pulled Kiba's pants off.

Manhigh….

The next day Sasuke went up the hospital to see Himawari. He needed to see was she alright and he had left all of a sudden yesterday.

She had called him a couple of times and she called him this morning. She left a voicemail telling him that it was personal.

"Hey, Himawari. How are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine." She said. She looked better and she was sitting up. "I am just a little tired is all, but nothing big. I haven't fallen out or nothing."

"Okay." She said. "I want you to help me?"

"With…." Sasuke looked at her questionly.

"I am pregnant and my dad doesn't know." She said. "I need to do something."

"You want an abortion?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah… When I get out of here, could you please take me." Himawari said.

Sasuke looked at her crazy…. "Fuck…"

Manhigh….

 **Tell me what you thought? This chapter didn't have a lot of drama like the previous ones, but things are going to blow up soon. And don't think Sasuke is off the hook about the things that happened with Suigetsu (more of that will be revealed soon). Also what really did happen with Naruto and Sasuke back in the day (soon)!**

 **~Also I must apologize for all the cursing.**

 **Also details about Himawari pregnancy will be next chapter, incase you wanted to know, who where, when, and all that other good stuff.**

 **Special thanks to Ms. Peppermint, Lemonlov03, Headphone Girl A15, snlalaland, guest, lolgurl, guest, Kigen Dawn, SaVvYsWeEt, Kuu, CarlaKawaii, Aurora.**

 **To the Guest: Yeah Naruto is kind of going from person to person using them and he will kind of get what's coming to him soon, of course. I think that Sasuke agrees with you too. He isn't playing with Naruto anymore.**

 **Aurora: I hope you're okay, and I hope you feel better (since you just got of the hospital) Also I didn't abandon the story lol! I have been drowned in work and lots of other things *sigh* I am back now.**


	8. Seven Mintues in Hell

**This chapter contains an abortion… So if that type of thing offends you, sorry.**

Manhigh….

The silence lingered in the room for a while. The only thing that could be heard were the sounds of machines and other hospitalized people coughing their hearts out. The heart rate monitor seemed to be louder at the moment and Sasuke didn't know how to react. Sasuke looked at Himawari and he couldn't believe the girl had grown up so fast. Last time he had seen her she was about five years younger, and now she was grown and old enough to do things like get pregnant.

What was he to do? Naruto would kill him if he ever found out he helped her get rid or have her baby adopted behind his back.

"Sasuke." She began to cry. "I don't know what to do? I don't want to have a baby. I can't, I have my whole life ahead of me, and I can't. I don't have the time or money for it. I need to get an abortion."

"What about your dad?" Sasuke asked.

"He would kill me. I can't tell him I'm pregnant." She said. "I would fuckin' die. He would be so disappointed in me."

"So why did you collapse?" Sasuke asked.

"I was lacking nutrition." Himawari said. "I was trying to lose weight."

"Well you're pregnant, so that didn't work out too well." Sasuke said. "You can't have a kid. It would ruin your life."

"So what should I do?" Himawari said. "I can't hide my baby bump for nine months. What the hell?"

"You have to abort it." Sasuke said.

"I know." Himawari said. "I was thinking about it and it's the only thing to do. It's the only option I have."

"Well we could just tell your father." Sasuke said. "That would be better. We won't have to go behind his back. Who knows he might take you to get an abortion."

"Naruto is pro life." She said. "He won't let me get an abortion. He thinks baby start at conception. Are you pro life."

"No." Sasuke said. "Pro Choice."

"Well." She wiped her face. "You're the only one who can take me then. I need consent because I'm younger than the legal age. So you're going to take me."

"Okay." Sasuke said and he went into deep thought. He began to weigh the pro's and cons of letting her go through with this. Sasuke understood. If he was young and girl, he wouldn't want a child. The responsibility was too great. "If you want to go through with this, we can. You just can't tell a single soul."

"I promise." She said. "So when can we go?"

"When you get out of the hospital." Sasuke said.

"They're letting me go today, provided you sign for me." She said.

"Only if you tell me how this happened." Sasuke said. "And I'm buying you some damn condoms and some you're getting on birth control."

"Oh thank you, Sasuke." She began to cry.

"I'm going to call the clinic and make an appointment." Sasuke pulled out his phone and called the clinic. He set up an abortion for about 5:30. "Okay it's at five thirty. So we can get out of here and you can tell me about this all over a nice meal."

"Okay." She said. She got up off the bed and she went into the bathroom and put her clothes on. Sasuke knew this was a fucked thing, but he didn't wanted her to be happy, but would this make her happy. Sasuke didn't care, the only thing he hoped was that Naruto didn't find out about this. He and Naruto were already in hot water. Sasuke didn't even hear him come in last night. He probably went out drinking, that's sometimes how he solved his problems. Sasuke was different, he used to do pills.

She came back into the room and they left to sign her out of the hospital. They got in the car and Sasuke needed to stop at the pawn shop to trade this jewelry in.

"I'll be back." Sasuke got out and went inside. "Hey I want to exchange these."

"Alright." The man said. Sasuke handed him the jewels. "This is women's stuff."

"Well I'm a crossdresser, no judgements." Sasuke said.

"Nope." The man took the jewelry and begin to analyze it. He was testing it and it was making Sasuke so impatient. "Okay so I can give you five grand."

"Five grand." Sasuke said. Sasuke had given the man two diamond bracelet and a pair of tiffany earrings. "That stuff is easily worth over fifty grand."

"Fifty grand." The man laughed.

"The bracelet alone is worth over fifteen thousand dollars and the other is worth twenty five, because that's the price my boyfriend bought it at." Sasuke said. "It's a fuckin' tiffany bracelet, and I gave you two."

"Well that's way too much money." The man said. "Okay what about ten grand."

"Forty-five." Sasuke said. "You're not gipping me."

"Well I'm not trying to." He said. "I'm giving you a deal."

"You tried to make me take five thousand dollars, I hardly call that a deal." Sasuke said. "So my price is twenty-five thousand. I won't go any lower or higher. Meet me there and will call it a day."

The man chuckled. "No one else will take them."

"Yeah. Man down the street said he would love them for twenty four thousand." Sasuke said. "I mean with that one could double their profits fro twenty five. I think that's a good deal."

"Fine." The man said. "Twenty five it is."

"All cash." Sasuke said.

"That's all I have." The man said.

The man gave Sasuke all his money in bag and Sasuke smiled. He had gotten a good deal off his grandmother's jewelry. She didn't need it anymore, but Sasuke felt bad. He knew he had to spend this money slowly. No one could know what he did.

Sasuke put the bag in the trunk and got into the car. Himawari was in the car listening to some pop song.

"So… What did you get?" She asked.

"I had to talk to an old friend." Sasuke said. "So where do you want to go for lunch, it's all on me."

"What about that nice place, Tsuki?" She suggested.

"Wow. I haven't been there in a while. What if we picked somewhere else." Sasuke said. "I used to hate their food." Sasuke used to go there with NAruto, and that was the last thing he wanted to think about. He didn't want to think about the times they shared and the kissing. It was where they went a little after Naruto got married and they participated in some adult activities afterwards.

"Dad told us you and him used to hang out there all the time." Himawari said.

"Well your dad is a liar." Sasuke stated as he pressed on the gas. "We can go there, I guess."

"Why would he lie?" She asked.

"Maybe… because he is so good at it, you'll never know until it all unravels." Sasuke mind went back to him and Naruto breaking up.

"Oh what's that supposed to mean?" She asked. She was so clueless sometimes, Sasuke thought. How on earth did someone so green manage to get pregnant, he would never know.

"Nothing… whatever you want it to mean." Sasuke said as they turned the corner.

They made it down a couple of blocks and Sasuke found his way to the restaurant rather quickly. The path was in his head. He had went there so much that he knew what the hell to do.

Sasuke parked the car.

"For you not to hang out here, you sure know your way." Himawari said as he she got out of the car. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed. They went inside and they sat at the table. The waiter took their drink orders, Sasuke got a glass of water and a glass of wine and Himawari got a pink lemonade.

The waiter came back with their drinks and they needed a few minutes before they ordered. Sasuke already knew he wanted the meatloaf, and he hadn't touched his menu once.

"You're not going to look at your menu?" Himawari asked.

"I know what I want." Sasuke said. "I've been here before. You want a sip of wine."

"Sure." She smiled.

"No. You're still pregnant." Sasuke chuckled. She frowned, she did not find this at all funny. "So tell me how that happened. Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Well there's this guy in my class and he's really hot." She said. Sasuke nodded and he hoped it was a nice story, although could getting pregnant be nice. Well it depended on how you looked at it. "So he invited me and my friend, Miki, to a party. So me and her went. There was some drinking and stuff. Well at first I was bored and I was ready to go, but Miki was having fun and drinking. We weren't driving because we took an uber. So then she gave me a beer and I had about two or whatever. Well I began to feel looser so I danced a little. Hot guy approached me and we talked for a while… We made on the dancefloor a little…. It got really heated and his hand ran all over me. He grabbed my ass a couple of times, and well it seemed odd. It didn't work out how I wanted it too… you know. Something about him didn't seem right…"

"What can I get you guys to eat." The waiter interrupted the conversation.

"Meatloaf with mashed potatoes." Sasuke said.

"Ummm… The grilled chicken sandwich with fries and can we get the mozzarella sticks for an appetizer." She looked at Sasuke to ask was it okay. Sasuke nodded. She knew what she was doing.

"Alright." He said. "I'll be back soon." The waiter collected the menu.

"You're slick." Sasuke said. "You could've just asked if you wanted mozzarella sticks, no big deal."

"Sorry…" She said.

"Continue." He said.

"With what… oh… Okay well he didn't seem right." She said. "He seemed like he wasn't into it, and the grabbing was really bad. Well anyways I liked him still so we went upstairs, alone. Then he began to touch me, and I him. It was odd and he kept trying to turn me around, I guess he liked ass. Then he began grinding and you know how guys are supposed to get hard, he was soft as hell. So he pulled my pants off and me his and he couldn't get it up. Then he cried… Oh I felt so bad… for him."

"Okay so when did the sex come in?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay.. let me get there. Then he shared that he was gay. So I felt embarrassed and put on my clothes. Then we sat and talked. He told me all about how he liked this guy and stuff. Then the guy that he liked came in the room and we all talked. I made him confess his feelings, and then they begin to kiss. So I stepped out."

"Get on with it. I don't care about the gay guy. When did you have sex?" Sasuke said.

"Well I went back to the party and there was this guy down there. He had to be of some sort of blue hair and he was hot. I don't recall his name." Sasuke rolled his eyes. She slept with someone who she didn't know. "Well then we began to dance and we went upstair and then we did some stuff. Well It escalated and I guess the condom malfunctioned.

"You had sex with someone you barely knew. That was a stupid decision." Sasuke said.

"I know, I just wanted him." Himawari said.

"Have you seen him since?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Himawari said. "That's why I can't have this kid. I can't have a kid with a guy I don't know."

"Well I can't judge you, but you need to get on the pull. Believe it or not, I have had one night stands with guys I never knew, but this was your first time. You should of made it special." Sasuke said. "You'll never get another one."

"Well how was your first time." She asked.

"Mine was in my parents shed." Sasuke said. "It's a long story and I don't wish to relive it…"

"So… who was it with?" Himawari asked.

"You'll never guess." Sasuke said.

"My dad." She looked at Sasuke and then she laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Good. Because me and your dad will never happen. We're too different people." Sasuke said.

"Here you are…" The waiter sat the mozzarella sticks on the table. He turned and left.

"So… I want to know about the best time you had sex." She said.

"I don't think you need to know more about sex." Sasuke said. "It seems you know all there is to know, and not how to do it."

Manhigh….

Boruto knew that Sasuke wasn't coming around, and that was pissing him off. What was the matter with him. Boruto is a nice looking guy and he's great, but all Sasuke saw him as was a little boy. What was his problem?

Boruto was young, sexy, and hot. He had it all and if Sasuke couldn't see what, what was it that he saw? A couple of days ago, Boruto showed him the video, which Sasuke dismissed. Sasuke seemed un affected by it.

Boruto had plans to go out with a few of his friends from work; Mitsuki, Sarada, Inojin, ChouChou, and Shikadai. They were going over Shikadai house, because he had a nice basement.

Boruto took his car to Shikadai house and headed down to the basement. Everyone was there. Shikadai and Inojin were sitting on the couch talking about who knows what. ChouChou was eating the wings and she watched Mitsuki and Sarada play video games.

"Hey Boruto." ChouChou said wiping the sauce off of her mouth.

"Hello." Boruto said. "How are you guys?"

"Cool." Shikadai said.

"So where Sasuke?" Mitsuki asked. "He didn't want to tag along, because you're not fuckin' him anymore."

"Oh shut the fuck up, you group of lousy idiots." Boruto laughed. "If I wanted Sasuke, I could have him. I'd bed him whenever I want."

"Oh you're still telling these lies." ChouChou said. "One day somebody goanna... "

"Make you wanna turn around and say goodbye." Boruto chuckled.

"Shut the hell up." ChouChou chuckled. "Someone is going to kick your ass… and I'm going to stand by and laugh."

"Would you all laugh?" Boruto asked.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Forget you guys." Boruto sat on the couch next to Inojin. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well we can smoke some illegal substances." Mitsuki suggested.

"Yeah, if you had any." Sarada chuckled. "He's a light weight."

"How about seven minutes in heaven." Boruto suggested. Boruto wanted to spice things up, so they wouldn't just sit around and look at each other.

"Okay…" ChouChou agreed. "Not like we're going to go in the closet and make out with everyone."

Boruto had a target in mind. He wanted to get Inojin and Shikadai in the closet. They seemed like they had something going on. So Boruto plotted to get them in the closet.

"So I pick who goes in the closet." Boruto said.

"No." Sarada said. "Don't you spin the bottle or something like that?"

"I don't know, let's vote." Boruto said. "I vote Shikadai and Inojin start."

"I second." ChouChou winked at Boruto, she knew what was going on.

"I third." Sarada said as she was convinced by ChouChou. Mitsuki added his hand after he was hit by Sarada.

"You guys are idiots." Shikadai said. "I'm not going in the damn closet."

"Well when you come out, you'll feel better." Boruto said. "Now get in closet, or I'll have ChouChou throw you in there."

"Fine." Shikadai and Inojin went into the closet.

"Alright seven minutes begin now." Boruto said.

Everyone in the room knew about Shikadai and Inojin's relationship. There was no need for them to hide it anymore. Everyone knew and they were together.

"We are going to open it about halfway through." Sarada said. "Then will expose them." They all began to laugh.

They sat and watched the closet for a few minutes and were shocked when Temari came down the stairs.

"Where is Shikadai?" Temari asked.

"I don't know." They all said.

"REally where is he?"

"Hiding…" Boruto said.

"Where?" Temari asked.

"He's in the closet." ChouChou said and covered her mouth. Temari walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside was Inojin and Shikadai kissing hard and long. They broke as the light hit their faces, and Temari stood there wide eyed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Temari asked.

"Well we gotta go." Mitsuki said. They all got up and began to leave.

Boruto got in his car and he felt a little bad, but all he could do is laugh.

Manhigh…

Naruto had a slight headache when he woke in his hotel room. The rooms had a slight smell of alcohol. Naruto looked over and Kiba was gone, but there was a note. A note that said "Thanks for the great time last night, but I gotta get home. BTW I didn't know you had become a screamer." Naruto let out a small sigh. What was he doing? He was slowly ruining his life. He knew he needed to piece it back togather, but it was like the pieces weren't going togather. He had a bunch of pieces, but they were all to different puzzles.

Naruto rolled out the bed and he decided he would take the first steps at getting his life back together. The first thing he could think of, was to call Neji and speak to him. Naruto picked up the phone and called Neji.

"Hello." He heard Neji pick up

"Neji…" Naruto spoke. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Neji said. His voice sounded the same. It was like he never left him. He seemed okay and Naruto wanted him to be okay. Naruto loved Neji, believe it or not. He still had feelings for him, and he wanted to try and talk to him.

"I was wondering could we talk?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Neji asked. "I don't have anything to say."

"I do Neji." Naruto said.

"Would you like to get lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Neji said. "I'll meet you at our spot."

"Of course." Naruto said.

"Okay." Neji hung up the phone and Naruto smiled. All he had to do was get ready for the little event.

Manhigh...

"I'm meeting Naruto." Neji pulled up off of Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru and Neji had another meeting at a hotel. Neji was on cloud nine. He loved being with Shikamaru. Shikamaru knew him like no other. The way he touched him and kissed him. Neji loved Shikamaru and he wished he could be with him forever, but that would be impossible. He had a wife and a son.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. "You don't like spending time with me?"

"I do, sometimes." Neji joked as Shikamaru pulled him back into kisses.

"So are you two getting back togather?" Shikamaru asked. They both began to put their clothes on. Neji collected his pants and shirt off the ground. He put them on and he began to straighten out his hair.

"I don't know." Neji said as he pulled his hair back into it's usual tie. "Why, jealous."

"Nah." Shikamaru said. "You do whatever you want. If you want to get back with him, I wouldn't stop you. That would be troublesome."

"Everything is troublesome." Neji said. "You have a wife, anyways. Why don't you leave if you don't want to be there?" Neji didn't mean to be so selfish, but he didn't like being left alone. He wanted Shikamaru. Was that wrong?

"I love you Neji. It's not that easy." Shikamaru said. "I can't just walk out on my family."

"What about your happiness." Neji said.

"My happiness doesn't matter. I want them to be happy." Shikamaru turned his head.

"Don't pay the angel role. It's not cute, Shikamaru. You are scared to leave because you don't want to stand up to your wife. Don't blame everyone else because you can't leave." Neji said. "You know what, you don't have to leave. I'm leaving."

"Neji." Shikamaru sighed.

"What?"

"Hold up." Shikamaru answered his phone and he began to talk to Temari. "What!?" Then Shikamaru made a face.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"Temari is upset because she caught our son making out with Inojin, another boy." Shikamaru said. "She said Ino and Sai knew about it, and they just let them have a relationship."

"So your son's gay?" Neji asked.

"I don't know." Shikamaru frowned up. "I guess… I mean he had been close to Inojin for a while. I just thought they were friends or something."

"They probably were more than friends." Neji said. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Shikamaru answered. "Whatever Temari wants to do."

"Well good luck with that." Neji said. "I think we should take a break, maybe. You and I need to figure myself out. Maybe we should avoid each other for a while. I mean like a month or so."

"Neji… I love you." Shikamaru looked like tears were coming to his eyes and Neji could feel his eyes flood with tears.

"I love you too, but… It's not going anywhere. We're in the same spot as last time. You leave and then we'll see each other only when it's convenient. I don't want to be a pastime." Neji said. "I don't want to be a hobby. I'm a person and I want you to see me as a person."

"So you're breaking up with me?" Shikamaru asked.

"You call me when you want to move on to the next step." Neji walked out of the room. He couldn't look back. He needed to move forward, with or without Shikamaru.

Neji knew part of him was being selfish. He knew Shikamaru had a wife and son, but he didn't want to be a convince to him. He deserved so much more.

Manhigh…

Sasuke and Himawari had finished up their food and she had an appointment in thirty minutes. So they were about to leave. Sasuke paid the bill and left a nice tip on the table for the waiter. They began to get up when Sasuke spied Naruto and Neji in a corner. Naruto and Neji were talking about something.

"Himawari." Sasuke turned to her. "Be careful, there goes your father."

"Fuck." She said. "How do we get out of here."

"Walk fast as fuck." Sasuke answered. Sasuke wondered what could they be doing here. Did he take everyone he dated to this place?

Sasuke drove Himawari to the clinic where they filled out paperwork. The paper work asked all types of things and Himawari filled them out best they could. They decided to pay for the abortion out of pocket, so it didn't go through insurance.

They gave the paperwork to the office lady and they waited their turn.

"I'm scared." Himawari shook. "I don't know… Should I?"

"You had no seconds thoughts about it earlier. Look you'll bring a baby into the world then what? What will you do?" Sasuke said. "I know it doesn't seem like a reason to get an abortion, but hey… This is your life, who cares what other people think. I've taken a friend to get one of theses done and she was scared, but she didn't want to raise a child without a father, that's her choice. No one can judge you, it's all confidential. I will never bring it up, ever again."

"You won't." She looked down, as if not to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"I want you to want to do this. You can do whatever you want, abort or not." Sasuke said. "I don't care, but I won't allow you to do something you don't want. So this is the last time I will ask, do you want to do this."

"I mean I looked it up and people say I will go to hell for it." Himawari voice lightened.

"Well I'll be there with you, I'm gay after all." Sasuke chuckled. "We'll all go to hell… We're all bad people who point the finger to keep the light off of us. Who cares what other people think."

"Well would you have the abortion, if you were me." She asked.

"Well not to convince you, but yes." Sasuke said. "I don't think I could handle a child at sixteen… That's a little much, unless you're trying to be on teen mom. So I would. You don't see it now, but you have your whole life ahead of you, but me I'm too selfish for kids. I don't have the time, nor care to spare the time. I mean I love you and Boruto, but to have to have a kid and deal with them for the rest of my life, nah… Not for me. So what do you decide, for yourself."

"I'm gonna do it." She said. "I wouldn't want to have a baby… I'm too young."

"Good." Sasuke said. "Glad you made up your mind."

"Himawari!" The nurse called.

"Could you come back with me?" Himawari asked.

"No. You have to do this alone." Sasuke said.

"I'm so scared." She said.

"It's okay." Sasuke said. "I'll see you in about two hours."

"Alright." She walked into the room and Sasuke sighed as the door closed. He hoped she would be okay and he hoped that the surgery will go well. The thing he hoped most of all, above anything. He hoped that this will stay between him, Himawari, and god. He hoped Naruto would never find out, ever.

Manhigh…

 **Tell me what you thought!**

 **Boruto is going to turn eighteen soon and that's going to be something (bad)... He's going to be finally legal! Naruto is trying to get his life back togather… hopefully that will last. Sasuke took Himawari to go get an abortion (which will have some consequences, especially later, so remember) Also Kiba is not gone ;) ;) ;) ;) lol And Shikamaru and Neji are gonna get messier and messier. XD XD So much drama! XD**

 **Thanks for the favs and follows.**

 **Thanks to the Guest, Headphone Girl A15, The Guest, Kigin Dawn, Lemonlov3, Ms. Peppermint, & Aurora.**

 **Aurora: I'm so sorry I was late and happy belated birthday! XD :D I had taken a break and then christmas break made me lazy asf, but I'm back!**

 **The Guest: I know the Himawari twist is pretty nice, but that's just the beginning for her. I have plans *evil smile!* Naruto's sexuality is hard to pin down. I don't think he identifies as homosexual, but he doesn't truly like women (sexually) It will be interesting when I finally reveal the true problem of why he's the way he is. :) Which will be soon! Of course. I know he seems pretty low, but he's trying to make it back, not saying he will though. Neji on the other hand is using Naruto to stay away from Shikamaru (which also is bad). IKR Boruto is the only civilized one, but that's not saying a lot. Don't worry though there will be some bonding, and Boruto's gonna turn eighteen soon and the tides will change :)**


	9. The Loser

**So here is the new chapter and I plan to go back and edit the shit out of all the chapters soon XD. Also I've been gone for too long and I thought it was time to come back ;)**

 **Anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter ;)**

 **(BREAK)**

Honestly Sasuke felt horrible, if anything miserable. He couldn't stay in Naruto's house knowing what he had done. He had done three things that were completely wrong (above others). He gave his younger son a blow job, although it was because he was threaten. Then he turned around and fucked Naruto's relationship with Neji up. After all that he'd done, he added fuel to the fire by taking his daughter to go receive an abortion.

He was constantly eaten with guilt, but he wasn't going to tell Naruto, that wouldn't make any of this better at all. Truth be told, Naruto could be the most evil person when he was mad.

Sasuke didn't have time to figure this out. He was in his class and he what he needed to focus on was his stupid professor, who talked on and on about the syllabus. The first day of class was always a bore. A few years ago, no one could tell Sasuke he would be 39 going on 40 and in college once again becoming a teacher. If he had known this years ago, maybe he would've did something different, like divorce his crook of a husband while he was profitable.

Still the boredom of class was honestly too much to bear. Sasuke honestly wished he could be on the beach, going from door to door, having fun with Suigetsu, instead he was stuck in a life he never wanted...this was the suckiest month ever. The month was at a bad start, but maybe...by the end of the summer all his stars would align, hopefully.

"The teacher's boring right?" Sasuke thoughts faded away as he turned to the left to see a stranger. Sasuke gave the stranger a puzzled look. "I'm just saying the professor is boring as hell...Shit if I knew I had to take these stupid licensing classes to become a teacher, I'd switch my major from history to something more exciting." The stranger was a guy with brown hair and glasses.

"Yeah…" Sasuke turned back to the front. "I agree." Sasuke didn't want to make friends, he had enough of those (although he really didn't have very many).

"My name is Udon. What's yours?" He asked.

"Sasuke." Sasuke muttered.

"So Sasuke you look older...Are you like twenty-six, twenty-seven." Sasuke was flattered. He did look younger...but in actuality he wasn't close to the age the young man had mentioned. "I like the way your name sorta rolls off the tongue. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke." He kept saying his name in hushed tones as if to try it out.

"Okay...can you stop saying my name." Sasuke asked. "Although his boring...I think I should listen to what he has to say." Sasuke turned back to the teacher.

"Alright...Well if there isn't anything else, class dismissed." He said.

Sasuke grunted. He probably didn't say anything else important. The teacher just seemed to enjoy talking about the syllabus.

"Sasuke hey." Sasuke was grabbing his bags when Udon called for him. "I was wondering did you want to come to a party...It's tonight. If you give me your phone number, I can give you the address."

"If you want my number, why don't you just ask for it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And even if you did ask for it, the answer is no. I have a life. I can't be going off to parties."

"What do you mean? You're not thirty yet." Udoon said. "You're not to old for a good old fashion party." Udon was a bit lame. He was pretty annoying too. Sasuke didn't want to attend a college party. He was 39 years old.

"I'm glad you think so...but I have plans." Sasuke really didn't have much to do. He had that interview his brother set up and that was about it.

"What could be more exciting than a party?" Udon asked.

"What part of I have other things to do didn't you understand?" Sasuke was becoming annoyed. "I have things I must do. Goodbye." Sasuke grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom. He was so excited school was over for today, and now he had this stupid interview.

He got into his car and drove to the location.

The company, Tenzo, was pretty huge. It looked like any old corporate build though. There were lots of windows, which one couldn't see through. Also the name Tenzo was high on the building in silver letters. Sasuke sighed as he changed quickly in his car. He hated wearing suits and ties but if that what it took to get a job, then that's what he would have to do.

Who knows, he might get out of Naruto's house by the end of the summer, as he had planned. Truly he could leave with the money in his bag, but he would need time. He couldn't leave form Naruto's house really quickly.

Sasuke got out of the car and headed into the door. Sasuke couldn't have been more all over the place. Two years ago he was controlled and he was perfect now he wasn't like himself. He late a seventeen year old manipulate him into doing something that was immoral and he helped a sixteen year old do something behind her parents back. He was fucked up in every way.

"Hi...My name is Sasuke and I have an interview for an assistant job." Sasuke said to the woman with blonde hair at the desk. She gave him a light smile.

"Hello. I am Samui and you said your name was Sasuke right?" Sasuke nodded and she looked at her computer. "Ahhh..Here you are. Okay so you are interviewing with Kakashi. So he's on the top floor and go to your right. You will see a guy who kinda looks like me named Atsui, my brother. You tell you him you're here to interview with Kakashi and he will lead you down the path of no return." She laughed at her joke. "By the way you should really look at him straight in the eye. He's anal about that sorta thing. Don't know why though?" She fills out a visitors pass for Sasuke.

"Thanks for the advice." Sasuke took the pass from her hand. "I will consider that." He shoves the pass in his pocket.

"Good luck." She said as Sasuke walked to the elevator.

The silver doors opened and Sasuke stepped inside. He was alone, and he couldn't wait till this was over. He hadn't had a real job in years. He wondered what work was like. He used to miss work. It gave him something to do, instead of sitting around on his ass all day. Still he did fill his days with other useful things, like going to the country club or...come to think of it, Sasuke didn't really do much when he stayed home alone.

The thing he really enjoyed was traveling all around the country and world with Suigetsu.

The elevators shifted to the top floor and the doors slid open revealing wooden floors with red rugs that covered it. Sasuke took the right and walked until he saw a guy that looked similar enough to what Samui had said. His name tag said Atsui, so Sasuke assumed he had gotten it correct.

"Hello. My name is Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself.

"Oh my sister just called and told me to look out for you. Cool." Atsui looked down. "So you're interviewing with Kakashi Hatake. Wow. That doesn't sound o fun to me, you know. I suppose Samui also told you about how when answering a question, he preferred you look him in eye."

Sasuke nodded.

"Cool. Alright so you go right so just take a seat. I buzzed him and he's coming out soon." He said.

Sasuke took a seat and waited for Kakashi to come out and greet him. Sasuke let out a deep sigh as he waited for Kakashi. He studied the lobby, while Atsui sat at his desk on the computer and lightly whistling.

"Hello. Sasuke Uchiha." A man with white hair approached him with his hand out. "I am Kakashi Hatake. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Sasuke smiled lightly...and he tried to look him directly in the eye. Still it was the only thing to look at, considering the lower half of his face was covered by a mask. Sasuke shook his hand.

"So why don't you follow me to my office and we can talk in private." He said and turned.

Sasuke followed closely behind.

(BREAK)

"Excited for you birthday Boruto?" Naruto asked his son as they sat the table eating lunch. Boruto gave his dad a nice smile and a nod. "So what do you want?" Boruto's birthday was one day away and Boruto was extremely excited because he was going to be eighteen.

"I don't know...money." Boruto was too old for anything else. He wanted and needed cash. Besides, he blew most of his money from work on clothes and other things he really didn't need.

"Why do you always want cash? What about something tangible?" Naruto asked.

"Well..Cash is tangible." Boruto restored in a smart tone. Boruto was known for being very cheeky and at school and work he could be a total asshole.

"Knowing you, you'd probably spend it all up in one day." Naruto said as he finished up his spaghetti and emptied his bowl in the sink. "Anyways...I have to go to the dentist...so I'll leave you to whatever you're doing."

"Cool." Boruto said. "What about Himawari?"

"She's been sick for the last few days, so leave her alone." Naruto said. "I think she might have the stomach flu or something like that. Sasuke said he gave her a couple of pills this morning. She should be fine later on."

"Kay." Boruto watched his father leave and he was happy he was off today. Still he didn't have anything to do. He could go down to Haku and fuck with some of his friends, but he was tired of that place. Besides he had to be there tomorrow at eleven. Damn, he hated morning shifts. He usually didn't go to sleep till four in the morning. So he'd get about 6 hours a sleep, because he woke up at six.

"Alright. Bye Boruto. I am going to be out late tonight. I'm going out with some of my co workers today for drinks." Naruto said. "Exciting right?"

"Not really." Naruto frowned.

"By the way, do you want a party?" Naruto asked.

"A Party?" Boruto gave him a questionable look. "No...I hate parties." Boruto, his own, hated birthday parties since he was seven because someone thought it was cute to invite a clown, and Boruto hasn't recovered since. Also Boruto really could care less for parties. Cut the party and how ever much they planned on paying for that, put it in Boruto's pocket.

"Alright. No party then." Naruto made a face. "Bye Boruto." He walked out the door and the house got really quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the air conditioning blowing lightly in the background.

Boruto decided to text Shikadai and make sure he was okay from yesterday.

 **Boruto: Hey are you alright. I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble.** Although Boruto really wasn't sorry for what happened, he was sorry if he got Shikadai in trouble. Shikadai needed to kiss Inojin already. It was going to happen one way or another.

Within moments Shikadai replied. **Shikadai: Yeah mom wasn't mad. She was just upset that we were in the closet (no pun intended). She said that if I wanted to be with Inojin she was fine with that, and she didn't want me to keep secrets. She said she knew I was gay anyway (can you believe that).**

 **Boruto: Glad it all worked out; and finally you two are confessing your feelings. I've been plotting to get you two together forever.**

 **Shikadai: So troublesome.**

 **Bortuo: Awe you enjoyed it.**

 **Shikadai: We were just friends...and you all plotted to get us to do something...stupid.**

 **Boruto: Please Shikadai, spare me. I know you wanted him sin**

Boruto text was stopped when an incoming call from Sasuke took over his screen.

"Hello." Boruto put on his sexiest voice ever. "How are you Sasuke my dear."

"I don't have time for this. I called Naruto and he isn't returning my calls." Boruto had noticed Naruto and Sasuke had been on weird terms lately. They barely spoke to each other and it was odd when they were in the same room.

"Sasuke wait...Naruto went to the dentist." Boruto said. "What happened?"

"Well my tire blew out and I guess no boy likes to help people on the side of the road anymore." Sasuke sounded like he was struggling. "I don't know how to change a tire."

Boruto laughed. "You don't know how to change a tire. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Don't be an asshole right now." Sasuke didn't ever have to learn how to change a tire. There wasn't a point to it.

"I can change one. Tell me where you are, and I'll be there for you." Boruto smirked. This was his opportunity to show Sasuke he was a real man and he could handle business. He'd be like 'Damn Boruto you're so good with tools and you're fine as hell.' Well Boruto doubted that would be the case, but still he'd died for the chance to be Sasuke's hero.

"Alright...since I have no other choice..." Boruto smiled lightly as Sasuke began to give him the area of where he was at.

(BREAK)

Naruto decided to go to dinner with Neji tonight. They weren't officially back together, but they were working on their relationship. Naruto promised Neji that there was nothing going on between him and Sasuke. Neji seemed reluctant at first, but then something happened...it was like magic...he just began to talk to Naruto again. They went to a nice resturant.

They got to the hottest and there they saw Shikamaru and Temari.

"Shika, Temari." Naruto shook Shikamaru's hand and gave Temari a hug. Neji gave them a light smile and a wave. "So are you guys here for dinner as well."

"Yeah." Shikamaru said. "Oh you two are together."

"It's complicated." Naruto smiled. "Hey what if we sit together. It could be like a double date, if you're interested."

"That sound nice." Temari said and Shikamaru nodded.

Neji just looked down at the floor. He looked a little nervous, and Naruto assumed that it was probably because he was a littler nervous.

"What do you think, Neji?" Naruto turned and asked Neji.

"I think it's cool." Neji said. "I'm fine with it...why not."

"Alright. It's done then." Naruto walked over and told the waiter.

Neji stared at shikamaru longingly. Damn this was fucked up.

(BREAK)

"Hn." Sasuke said to Boruto as he demonstrated to Sasuke how to fix a tire, as if Sasuke was seven years old.

"Don't hn me." Boruto said. "I'm only trying to help you. Besides you're too sexy to be down here to be doing all this hands on work. You're more of the brain's, right."

"Boruto…" Sasuke sighed. "Can you just do the car thing without talking. You talk more than your dad and I didn't that was possible."

"Well don't you want me to teach you, that way you know what the hell you're doing next time this happens." Boruto sighed as removed the wheel. "And what do you mean I talk more than my dad." Boruto knew he wasn't that talkative. Naruto could talk more than anybody.

"I can watch and see what you're doing." Sasuke said. "And I mean you and your father talk a lot."

"Well I talk enough for the both of us." Boruto smiled.

"Boruto...hush." Sasuke hadn't forgot what the little shit did to him last time. "Don't think I have forgotten so fast what you did to me…"

"C'mon let's let bygones be bygones and let's start a new." Boruto chuckled. "Besides my birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to hire you as a stripper."

Sasuke didn't even smile. "Shut up Boruto and get back to work."

"I could make you work for it." Boruto winked before he began to put the wheel back on. Boruto was slowly working on Sasuke and he hoped Sasuke could see that and maybe give him another chance. He finished putting the wheel on. "Sasuke you know I've grown since then."

"It hasn't been even two weeks since that happened. How much maturing have you really done?" Sasuke wasn't impressed by Boruto.

"Sasuke I am going to be an adult. I'm going to be eighteen and sexy as older. I thought maybe you'd jump at the chance…"

"So...You thought I'd just become your new number one fan just because you came to my rescue. Life doesn't work like that."

"Well...I want you to forgive me Sasuke." Boruto "pleaded." "I am so sorry."

"Hmmm...I won't forget Boruto." Sasuke didn't really forgive him. Sasuke rarely forgave anyone.

"Well...why do you have to be like that." Boruto sighed. "You make it so hard, you know that. I thought maybe...I had a shot. But you're cold."

"Boruto you fooled yourself when you thought you had a shot. You're eighteen and I'm a forty year old with nothing. I've lost it all and all I can do is sit in your father's house and go back to school and become a teacher." Sasuke wiped his face pissed. "I hate it here. You know that. So you can't be my lover it's inappropriate. Find someone your own age. I am not your age and I never will be. When you're forty...I'd be sixty two. There's nothing you can say that will make that right. So...don't take this personally...I don't want to be with an eighteen year old and I know I'm a fuckin' loser."

Boruto bit his bottom lip. "Ohh...I didn't know you felt that way."

"It's not you, it's me." Sasuke said. "I can't be in a relationship right now. I can barely even listen in class. I don't even know how to change a fuckin' tire. So you want to deal with all this. You want to be with all of this. You want it Boruto! You want it, huh? You crave it...desire it...live it." Sasuke smirked and Boruto gave Sasuke a wordless glance. "Goodbye Boruto."

"Sasuke...I still want you." Boruto said as he stared at Sasuke. Boruto gave Sasuke a longing glance and it reminded Sasuke of the look Naruto gave him in college, right when he explained that was running off with Sai. That look was all over Boruto's face and Sasuke was choked up. They looked so much alike. "I think about you...I never wanted someone so bad."

"We can't always get what we want." Sasuke turned away from him and got in the car. The kid was an idiot. He wanted to be with him after all that. He wanted a loser like Sasuke. What was the matter with him.

Sasuke looked in the rearview mirror and there was Boruto looking at him the same long face. Sasuke knew he couldn't go back to Naruto's today. He had fucked up two relationships there so far. He decided he would go to a hotel.

He pulled off.

(BREAK)

Dinner may have felt normal for everyone else, but Neji could feel the tension in the air. He couldn't stop looking at Shikamaru. He had gotten chicken and fries. He didn't even know what He, Naruto, and Temari had gotten, but he could tell you what Shikamaru had. He felt bad. He spoke a little. He was kinda pissed with Naruto. Why would he arrange something like this.

Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Naruto were outside talking on the curb, when a car pulled up.

"Naruto." Temari laughed. "Oh god...Why on earth would you do that?"

"I don't know...I thought it was right." Naruto was telling one of his many stories about his teaching job.

Neji just stared nervously at Shikamaru and he looked away quickly when Shikamaru met his gaze. Naruto needed to shut up so they could go. Neji was about to interrupt when a man came out of nowhere and began to hit Naruto. He pushed him on the ground and began to punch him over and over.

Neji looked closer. It was Shino.

"Ahhh…" Temari looked down in surprise.

"Shino!" Shikamaru grabbed Shino off of Naruto.

"What the hell Shino." Naruto nose was bleeding. Naruto covered it as he set up. Neji ran to his side.

"You slept with Kiba. You fucked my husband." He pointed his finger at him pissed.

Naruto gave him a weird look and Neji became curious.

"Naruto...what is he talking about?" Neji looked at him.

Naruto met Neji's gaze and gulped.

(BREAK)

 **So there's a new chapter for you guys ;) Hate it or love it. Let me know. Thanks for favs and follows.**

 **Also plan on editing everything soon :O**

 **Also thanks to Lady Spain, Kigen Dawn, Shippist 1820, & Nekomoo and Panda-chan for the reviews ;) I really appreciate it**


	10. A Rewrite :(

**Just to let you know. I have rewritten this story and uploaded it under the same name. Manhigh (rework) :) Thanks so much for all the love and support.**


End file.
